Unexpected Arrival
by Prexistence
Summary: Finished Within the shadows, trouble is brewing and has it's eyes set on Rogue, while the others have their own problems to deal with. RogueRemy, ScottJeanLogan, JohnWanda, KittyPiotr, others listed inside.
1. Unexpected Arrival

Couldn't wait that long to put this up. I had most of this story written about. . . two months ago, while I was working on Unexpected Visitor, which is the first part of this story, but if you are just tuning into this, well ya can read Unexpected Visitor, not really mandatory to know whats going on

Couples: Rogue/Remy, Scott/Jean/Logan, John/Wanda, Kitty/Piotr, Bobby/Lorna, Ororo/Kurt, Warren/Betsy, others will be announced later.

Recap: A bunch of mutants were killed in the tunnels (Morlock Massacre). Gambit comes to visit the X-Men at the mansion. Rogue, Jubilee, ShadowCat, Iceman, and Colossus become X-Men. Rogue breaks up with Bobby because she likes Remy. Bobby meets Lorna aka Polaris, who they save from Malice when they are fighting against Sinister. They learn about Gambit's involvement, but no one, but himself blames him for it. Gambit then decides to take off again, but says good-bye to Rogue and promises to return, before that he learns of a few things that are to happen within the future of the Rogue, the X-Men, and himself. He then leaves. THIS STORY TAKES PLACE 4 MONTHS AFTER, MORE AROUND CHRISTMAS TIME.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything within this story

**Los Angeles, California**

He stared out into the city from his apartment balcony. 'Why did this happen?' He had asked himself this many times as he sipped his glass of wine and threw the glass off the balcony. He turned and walked back inside.

His apartment was a mess compared to how he usually had it, all clean. He had fired his maid after not wanting any human contact. He sat down on the couch and stared at the wall. Bottles laid near the couch and around his apartment.

He could still see the dent in the wall from where he had thrown a bottle. He sighed as he thought back to that event. His girlfriend had come to convince him that his life wasn't over. 'What does she know? She has no idea of the pain I am going through.' He thought back to the event, which had only been a few days ago.

He laid down on the couch, still starring at the wall. 'Why did I take that job in New York? If I hadn't gone and I let someone else take it I would still have. . .' He began to think and winced when he thought about what he lost.

'They came out of no where, those savages.' He thought to himself before finally sitting back up. 'I swear if I ever find out who they are I will kill each and everyone of them.' He thought angrily to himself as he looked over at the table and grabbed a beer that was half empty.

He took a sip from it and then stared at the bottle. 'Because of them I will never be able to fly again. Those bastards destroyed my wings.' He squeezed the bottle until it shattered in his hand, cutting the center.

He got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen and ran his hand under water. 'I maybe alive, but I'd rather be dead.' He thought back to what his girlfriend, Betsy had said to him. At least he was still alive, but now the one thing that gave him his freedom was gone. He would no longer be able to soar in the sky and come back down whenever he pleased. No those days were all over now.

He took a paper towel and wrapped it around his injured hand. He ran his other hand through his blonde hair before turning around and heading back to the living room. As soon as he entered he felt a pair of eyes watching him.

"Who's there?" He called out looking around the room.

"No need to be alarmed, Mr. Warren Worthington." He heard deep voice say and looked into the dark corner on the far end of the room.

"Who the hell are you and how dare you enter my home!" Warren yelled as he looked around for something to attack the intruder with.

"I have come here to make you a offer, my friend." The voice said. Warren glared at the figure.

"I don't care about any offer, leave my home before I call the cops." Warren growled at the figure, who didn't move. He couldn't see what the intruder looked like, but knew that this person was taller and a lot bigger than himself.

"I think you might want to reconsider what I have to offer." The figure suggested, but Warren didn't look phased.

"I am giving you one last warning, leave now!" Warren demanded, but the figure still did not move.

"I will go, but answer me this. Do you miss your wings?" The creature asked slyly.

"How do you know about my wings?" Warren glared at the corner, where the figure stood.

"I have come to make you a offer. I shall return you your wings." The figure told him.

"Like I am going to believe that." Warren rolled his eyes.

"I have the power to make it happen." The figure held out it's hand, making it visible. Warren's eyes went wide when he saw a purple gloved hand. It wasn't the glove that startled him, it was the fact that he could see through the glove. This person was just a image and wasn't really there.

Warren shook his head and went back to what this creature was speaking of before. "What do you want for it? How much?" Warren asked, starting to reconsider the offer.

"I shall tell you later, the thing that I want to make sure if that you enjoy having your wings returned to you." The figure spoke.

Warren started thinking. 'How do I know this isn't some joke?' He thought to himself before answering the creature. "Can I have time to think about this?" He asked the figure.

"My offer will only stand for two days, I suggest you think quickly. I shall be back on the second day for your answer." The figure told him.

"Who are you?" Warren asked before the figure disappeared.

"That is not important right now." The figure told him before disappearing.

Warren stared at the spot for a few seconds before walking forward and sitting down on the couch. 'His offer is tempting. I'll have to think about it some more.' He thought to himself as he turned the T.V. on.

**Westchester, New York - Xavier's School for the Gifted**

**Rec Room**

"Oh my god, like don't they come up for air?" Kitty asked her friends as they all stared at Dazzler and Longshot french kissing .

"Please, I bet you and Petie do it all the time." Jubilee teased her friend, who began to blush.

"Please this is nothing." Wanda commented as he turned away from the two. "They do more than that when they are in our room." She told the others around.

"Come on guys, Ah think their cute together. At least now Alison is nicer and well stopped getting piercings to scare the younger kids." Rogue said to them.

"No, but she got another tattoo ." Lorna told Rogue. Her and Wanda had to share a room with Dazzler since it was the only room that had room. "She is nice once you get to know her." Lorna pointed out and smiled at Bobby, who placed a arm around her shoulder. Since her stay at the mansion four months ago Bobby and herself began to grow close, now they were dating.

"Hey did you do the homework for Miss. Munroe's class?" Jubilee looked over at Rogue and gave her best puppy dog look. Rogue rolled her eyes.

'Not again.' She thought to herself. "Ya Ah did it, but Ah already told ya last week and the week before that and the months before that. Do ya own homework and leave mine alone." Rogue stared at her friend, who kept giving her the look.

"Please." Jubilee begged again.

"Just give in, you know she can keep this up for hours." Kitty told her. Rogue sighed and reached into her backpack and pulled out the assignment.

"Thanks Rogue, you're the best!" Jubilee told her as she took out her own notebook and began to copy down the problems.

"You know she is just going to do the same thing again tomorrow, right?" Wanda whispered to Rogue.

"Ah know, but Ah gave her the wrong assignment." Rogue smirked.

"Nice work." Wanda whispered back.

"And how are you doing this evening?" Wanda heard from behind her. She turned to see John and Peter walk in. John took a seat next to Wanda, while Pete sat next to Kitty, who hugged him.

"I'm fine." Wanda answered and then looked back in the direction they came from. "Where's Pietro?" She asked, noticing her brother was not with them.

"He is getting yelled at by Logan for breaking a vase." John answered as he placed his arm around her waist and drew her closer to him. Unlike four months ago, she did not pound him or send him flying. She had decided to see how it was dating him, and so far she was liking it, but wouldn't admit it to anyone.

'Moron.' Was one of the more kinder words Wanda used when describing her brother.

"So Rogue, I've been meaning to ask you." Kitty began to say as she leaned into Piotr's chest. "Have you heard from Gambit?" She asked her.

Rogue sighed before answering. "He called meh a few weeks after he left, haven't heard from him since." Rogue replied sadly.

"You think something happened to him?" Jubilee asked as she looked up from coping Rogue's homework.

"Nah, Ah'm sure he is fine." Rogue replied. 'It would just be nice if he called or wrote so Ah knew where he was and when he was comin back.' She thought to herself.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he will be back soon." Kitty told her.

'Hopefully not soon.' Bobby thought to himself. He didn't really like Gambit, okay he hated the guy. He came in and flirted with Rogue and she began to fall for him. They had then broken up, but at least he had found Lorna, who he met in battle.

Jubilee didn't say anything, but kept writing. 'Everyone in the mansion has someone, except me.' She thought to herself sadly. Sure she had dated Pietro for a week, but they soon broke up. He then found someone to date within a few days. He was the last guy she had dated. She didn't tell her friends her feelings, she just kept it to herself and acted as if nothing was wrong.

**Professor's Office**

Professor Charles Xavier was doing some paper work when there was a knock at the door. "Yes, Scott come in." He told his first student. The door opened and Scott Summers appeared in the doorway.

"The new student is here." He informed the Professor, who smiled and nodded. A young man appeared beside Scott. He was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and wore a black t-shirt. He had brown hair and eyes, but the most noticeable thing about this young man was the scarf wrapped around his mouth.

"You may take a seat if you wish." Charles offered to him. Scott closed the door behind him, leaving the two by themselves.

"It is a pleasure to have you here, Mr. Starsmore." Charles greeted the young man in front of him, who was looking around the room.

'_Nice ter meet yer too, and it's Jono, Mr. Starsmore make me sound so bloody old_.' Jono told the Professor.

"As you have been informed, we educate our students in learning and control of their powers. From what I have read." He motioned towards the file that was sent to him months ago. "It says you have a hard time with them. Can you please explain what your powers are. This conversation is between you and me, no one else will know unless you want them to." The Professor assured him.

Jono sighed before answering. '_Me powers developed a few months ago. I was with me girlfriend when this energy blast came from me c'est exploded out._' He looked away from the Professor, ashamed. '_T'ey crippled her and ter me t'ey. . _.' He hated talking about what his powers had done to him.

"It's alright, go on." The Professor told him.

'_I lost me lungs, jaw, and vocal c'ords. Since then I've been 'avin ter talk like 'his_.' Jono answered him. '_Don't know 'ow I'm still alive, apparently I don't need me lungs to breat' and I am never 'ungry. Guess it's part of me powers, besides the energy blast that's in me c'est._' Jono shrugged.

"Interesting." The Professor commented as he wrote down a few notes. "What happened to the energy blast after it developed?" He asked the young mutant.

'_I 'ave it contained in special bandages, which are 'idden underneath me scarf and shirt_.' Jono answered to him. He sighed and looked down at his hands. 'Because of it, I look like a bloody monster.' He thought to himself silently, since his powers had developed, he lost his lower jaw and his chest was exploded open. The only thing that was hiding this from everyone else was bandages he wore under the scarf. The bandages made sure that no one saw that part of him. He had figured that no one would accept him, if they saw what he looked like without the scarf.

"Some mutants powers take away things from the person. There is a student here that isn't able to touch without absorbing the other into them. There are others here that can not go into public because of their mutation. For instance, our doctor here is covered in blue fur. There is nothing to be ashamed of." The Professor told him, trying to make the younger man feel less ashamed of himself.

'_Sorry, I know I'm bein selfis', still tryin ter get use ter all t'is_.' Jono told the Professor.

"Yes I know it takes some time getting use to, but we shall help you through this." The Professor assured him. "Mr. Summers, the one who showed you in here is standing outside. He will show you to your room. Your things are already in there. Your roommate is Pietro, he is very friendly, I doubt you will have problems with him." Charles smiled at Jono.

''_hanks_.' Jono said as he got up to his feet and started walking to the door.

"By the way, what is your codename?" The Professor asked him before he exited.

"_Codename_?" Jono looked at him confused.

"Yes, mutants usually give themselves codenames to hide their identity. For instance, Miss. Munroe's is Storm, since her powers are to control the weather." He told the young man who began thinking.

'_Guess mine will be Chamber_.' Jono answered. The Professor nodded and smiled as the young mutant left.

"Interesting name. A vault that holds a item. Or in his case, that energy blast." The Professor commented as he wrote down a few things.

**End of Chapter 1**

I am not placing Chamber in here for the heck of it, though he is one of my favorites, but I don't like him as much as I like Gambit. I was going to say something else here, but I forgot, well if I remember I'll post it in the next chapter. Thanks to: **sakura5tar, bored247, Roguechere, enchantedlight, firestorm13, WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc, Rogue gaL, dreamer's dawn, and dawn1** for reviewing the last chappie in UV.

**Next Chapter**: We finally get to see where Gambit has been and who he has been with, and Betsy shows up at the mansion.


	2. Morning Call

I won't be able to update for about a week in a half, I'm going on a bit of a vacation with my friends. Although I am bringing my laptop, but not to sure if I will be able to write in the car, it's a bit hard, I've tried. I promise I will update as soon as I get back! And I leave tomorrow and I haven't packed yet. . . well it will get done, if not then I'll kill everyone in the car by the smell.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything within this story

* * *

**X-Mansion- 3a.m.**

Logan had been drifting in and out of sleep for the past three hours now in the rec room. The television was blaring, but he didn't seem to notice from the couch. He hadn't felt like going up to his room to fall asleep, and there only being two hours until he woke up the kids for a extra early Danger Room session. There was no point of getting comfortable.

He was brought to full alert when he head the phone ringing next to him. 'Who the hell is callin this early?' He grumbled to himself as he reached over and picked up the receiver. "Hello?" He said into the phone, not at all happy about this person calling. He didn't bother with the whole, 'Thank you for calling Xavier's School for the Gifted."

"Hi, is there a Stormy there?" He heard what sounded like a little girls voice.

"Are you looking for Storm?" He asked the person. He had heard the name 'Stormy' be used by one person, but that person was a he.

"Um, sure." The little girl replied from the other line. Logan pressed a button that would connect the girl to Storm's room.

'Let her deal with this kid, I'm goin back to bed.' Logan thought to himself as he hung up the phone and relaxed back down into the couch.

Storm was awoken to the sound of her phone ringing. She opened her eyes and reached over to take the phone, not bothering to sit up. 'Goddess, who is calling this early?' She thought to herself and she placed the phone by her ear.

"Hello?" She said into the voice piece of the phone. There was no answer, until a few seconds later.

"Hi, are you Stormy?" Storm heard a little girls voice say. By her guess she would say that the girl had to be no older than ten and no younger than six. The thing that surprised her was what the girl had called her, 'Stormy.'

"Hello? Who are you?" Ororo asked as she sat up in bed. 'If this is Gambit's idea of a joke, to wake me up in the middle of the night. No one on the planet will be able to save him when I get done with him.' She thought to herself.

"Hi, I'm Sarah. I was bored so I went through this address book I found and started calling. You're the only person that has answered. Do you know there is no cartoons on this early in the morning?" The little girl said cheerfully.

"Whose address book did you get this number out of?" Storm asked, ignoring the second half of what the girl had asked. 'Please tell me Gambit didn't have a kid. Then again, judging by the age he would of had to of been fourteen if he had a child. He would of told me also.' She thought to herself.

"I got this out of Mr. Gambit's phone book. Oh, I'm go, nice talking to you Stormy!" The little girl said as she hung up the phone.

Storm sat in her bed, not knowing of what to say. 'There's something that doesn't happen everyday.' She thought to herself as she placed the phone down and laid back down. "But why does Gambit have a little girl staying with him?" She whispered to herself. "Maybe this means he will be visiting shortly?" She asked herself before drifting back to sleep.

**-New Jersey 6a.m.**

Remy LeBeau had gotten to sleep a short while ago. These days his nightmares still plagued him, but now they seemed to be not as often as before. He still had nightmares of what had happened down in the tunnels and of working for Sinister. He had rented a apartment with some of the money his adopted father had sent him.

He had not heard the door to his room squeak open. "Remy." He heard a female voice say, but did not wake up to acknowledge it.

"Remy!" He heard the voice say again, this time a bit annoyed he did not wake up. He felt a hand tug on the sheet that covered him. "Wake up!" He heard a shout. He opened a red on black eye to see a little girl with pink hair standing beside him. The girl had little bones sticking out of her face and longer ones down her arms.

"Petit' go back to bed." He told the girl, but she refused to move.

"I'm hungry and so is Dirge." She told him as she shook his shoulder.

"Den open de door and let him go hunt a bird for breakfast." He whispered to the girl as he tried to go back to bed.

"Eww, that's disgusting." She made a face at him. "Come on get up, please." The girl gave him a pouty lip when he turned to look at her.

"Why is Gambit such a sucker for belle femme's?" He asked as he sat up in his bed. "I'll be dere in a minute Sarah." He told her. Sarah smirked and left the room.

He smiled as he watched her leave. She didn't seem like the little girl he had found three months ago.

**Flashback**

Remy had gone down into the Morlock tunnels. The bodies were no longer there, but spots of blood still clung to the walls. He shivered as he looked at it. It had been his fault that these people were dead. If he had gotten more control over his powers or refused to do what Sinister had said, they would still be alive.

"Who are you?" He heard a voice from behind him. He had turned to see the little girl he had saved when the Morlock Massacre had gone on. He had taken her to a safe place and left her there, not knowing of what happened to her.

As soon as she got a closer look at him she recognized him.. "Your that man that saved me, aren't you?" She asked. Her clothes were torn, dirty, and old. In her arms she held a rag doll that's head was falling off.

"Oui petit'." Remy answered as the little girl began coming closer to him. He felt even worse seeing her. Because of him, she lost her family and her friends.

"Are you from the upper half?" She asked quietly. "Mommy had always said that those people are mean and are beautiful. You look like your from up there." The girl told him.

"Y' here all by y'rself petit'?" He asked her. 'Of course she by herself, thanks to y'.' He cursed at himself.

"Yeah, mommy and daddy were killed when those people came and killed them and everybody else. I came back here, until a month, I think it was a month. These people came down here and found everyone else and took away their bodies. They have not returned since." She told him.

Remy could feel his heart break. This was no place for a child this young and considering he was responsible for what had happened, he owed her. "Why don't y' come with Gambit, petit'? He promise to take care of you.." Remy said as he bent down and extended his hand. "He promise nothing else bad will happen to y'." He swore to her. He was suddenly getting de ja vu from this scene from when he was younger and Jean-Luc had offered him a home off the streets.

The little girl looked as his hand and slowly made her way over to him. 'He is the one that saved me from being killed by their hairy monster, he can't be that bad.' The girl thought to herself as she came closer. 'I hope.' She added to herself as she took his hand. "My name is Marrow, or you can call me Sarah, what's yours?" She asked him.

"Remy." He answered with a half smile.

**End of Flashback**

He could tell she didn't fully trust him at first, and he didn't know if she trusted him still. But at least she was able to try and live a better life. When they had exited out of the sewers, he had draped his coat over her, to protect her from other people's view. If they saw she was a mutant, it would start major trouble.

He had driven her to New Jersey, with a car he had 'bought', since he had a friend that could hook him up with a nice apartment. As long as he payed the bill.

Remy got up from his bed, wearing a pair of pants with no shirt. He made his way through the door and then to the kitchen. He found Sarah sitting in a chair at the table and a black, brown, and white cat sitting on top of the table. About a month ago he had found a stray cat on the street when he was doing a 'job', the cat rubbed against his leg and started to follow him. He had told it to go away, but it kept following. He finally decided to keep the cat to give Marrow some company. "I gave him some milk earlier, but I think he wants something to eat." Sarah said as she petted the cat.

"He's always hungry." Remy commented as he went to the shelf and pulled out a box of cereal and placed it on the table next to the cat. The cat sniffed the box.

"Thanks Remy." Sarah said innocently as she began eating the cereal, which had been too high for her to get.

"No problem, petit'." He told her as he went to get some coffee.

"Can you tell me about the pretty lady again?" She asked him.

"Gambit told y' last night and de night before dat." He told her as he sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"But I want to hear about her again." Sarah whined to him. "I love hearing about the pretty lady with brown hair and white stripes that also has the most beautiful emerald eyes." Sarah began before she sighed. "I wish I looked pretty like her." She said sadly as she looked down at her arms.

"Y'r just as beautiful." He told her. She nodded, but she had a hard time believing that when she looked into a mirror. There was a reason why her family had stayed in the Morlock tunnels, it was because they didn't fit in with the world and never would. When she was even younger she had wanted to see how it was on the surface, and now that she had been able to, she felt worse. She knew she would never look normal like everyone else.

"What was her name again?" Sarah asked as she decided to change the subject as she munched on some cereal and gave Dirge a piece. The cat licked the cereal.

"Her name was Rogue." Remy said with a smile. 'Never did get around to calling mon cher.' He thought to himself. He looked over at Sarah as she was eating. 'Mebbe goin back to de mansion wouldn't be such a bad idea. Sarah could use de experience with her powers, mebbe dey be able to help her control dem. Plus can see how chere is doin.' He thought to himself.

**X-Mansion**

"Okay that should do it." Scott Summer said as he looked at the security system that he and Kurt had installed. "It is connected to Cerebro, it should tell us whenever someone enters onto the property." He said to the blue mutant standing beside him.

"Das gut, now we don' need to vorry about any more attacks." Kurt said with a smile. The past few months hadn't been that bad. They did have some problems with the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants and also Magneto had formed a new ground called the Acolytes, but they didn't have too many problems with them.

"Someone has entered onto sector C6." Cerebro began to say.

"Vhat's sector C6?" Kurt asked Scott, who shrugged and pulled out a map of the mansion.

"It is the front door." He answered.

Ororo went to the door to answer it. She opened it up. "Hello, how may I help-." She began to say, when she recognized the person standing there. "Betsy it's so nice to see you." Ororo said as she opened the door wider to let the woman with purple hair in. Her eyes were watery and she looked as if she hadn't slept in some time.

Ororo closed the door behind her. "Is there something wrong, child?" Ororo asked as she placed a hand on Betsy's shoulder. She had met the woman years back when Warren had come for a visit to introduce his new girlfriend. Just then Scott and Kurt entered into the room.

"Betsy, nice to see you." Scott said with a smile as he went over to the woman. "Is Warren here also?" He asked as he hugged her. He and Warren had been friends for a long time. Warren had even lived in the mansion for a short while, before his father died and he went to take over the family company.

"No, that's why I am here." Betsy whispered.

Scott pulled back and got a good look at her face. "What's wrong? Did you two break up?" He asked her.

"There is something wrong with him. A few months back he had gone to New York to do a job for his company. When he returned he was distraught. Apparently he and a few of his employees had gone into some tunnel. They were told that it would be a good space for a apartment garage for a new building he was going to put up here. When he went down, these people attacked. They killed his employees and when they found out Warren had wings they ripped them off his back." Betsy told them, a tear running down her face.

"He returned a few weeks later, but wasn't the same. I told him at least he was alive, but he ignored me and told me that I don't know what he was going through. He won't listen to me. That's why I came here, I was hoping maybe you could knock some sense into him. I am afraid he might do something." She whispered to Scott.

"I'll try and talk to him." Scott reassured her. As soon as she told him that Warren had lost his wings he had gone pale. He knew his friend loved his wings and would be extremely upset. 'I just hope he will listen to me.' He thought to himself, knowing his friend could also be very stubborn when he wanted to.

"Thank you." Betsy said to him as more tears came down her face.

"Ororo, why don't you show Betsy to the extra bed room." Scott said to the white haired woman, who nodded.

"Come, this way. Kurt why won't you come with me." She turned to her boyfriend, who smiled.

"Of course." He said as he introduced himself to Betsy.

Scott watched as they left.'I will have to try and talk to him or maybe have the Professor talk to him.' Scott thought to himself.

**End of Chapter 2**

A/N: I know, a boring chapter. But the next one is better, I promise!

Thanks to: **bored247, dawn1, enchantedlight, Rogue gaL, Lurks in Shadow, darkstorm5000, sakura5tar, firestorm13,** and **January13** for reviewing the last chapter :)


	3. Mistakes Made

Heya, I'm back:D also this story's updating should start to go faster, since I'll be down to two stories very soon.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, wish I did, but I don't. Life sucks.

* * *

**X-Mansion**

Logan walked to the gate of the mansion grumbling to himself. 'Damnit why the hell do I have ta go all the way out here. Why the hell did Cyke have ta place that stupid system in. The mansion was fine before. Now I'm freezin my ass off.' Logan complained to himself as he made his way to the gate.

A deliver man was waiting at the gate after have pressed the call button to signal the mansion someone was there. Of course, all the other adults were teaching a class so he had to go. "What do ya want?" Logan asked, not caring if he sounded rude or not.

"I have a delivery here for a Miss. . ." The delivery man looked down at the sheet to make sure he hadn't misread the name. "Rogue." The man said.

"I'll take it to her." Logan told the man as he opened the gate and allowed the man to walk through and handed him a beautiful vase with flowers in it. Logan raised a eyebrow as he looked at the white roses and a card that was in the center of it.

"Have a good day sir." The delivery man said with a wave as he got back into his truck and drove off.

Logan looked at the flowers and began to debate with himself. 'Well I have a right to know who it is.' He told himself as he grabbed the card with his other hand. 'It could be a stalker or something.' He added in as defended himself. He looked at the back of the card and read the message.

"Oh God no." He whispered to himself as he placed the card back in with the flowers. He looked up at the sky when a flake of snow fell onto one of the flowers.

**Inside the Mansion**

"It's so pretty out there." Kitty said as she placed her elbows on the edge of the windows sill and looked outside at the falling snow.

Most of the students in Mr. Summers class were at the window watching the snow fall on the ground. The only ones that were still at their seats were Rogue, Pietro, Wanda, John, Bobby, Jubilee, and Lorna.

"It's not like we have never seen snow before." Wanda rolled her eyes at the other students. John sat in the seat next to her and shook his head.

"They probably never have seen snow before." John pointed out to Wanda.

"Well explain Kitty." Jubilee asked as she looked up from her desk. "Kitty is from Chicago, it snows there." She pointed out.

"Well Kitty is a bit. . . " Bobby began to rethink his use of words when Peter came to sit in front of him. He had wanted to say weird, but at the moment he was thinking of something that wouldn't get his face punched.

"You were saying?" Peter asked as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Nothing." Bobby whispered as he heard Lorna giggle beside him. "What are you laughing at?" He asked his girlfriend.

"Your so cute when your frightened." She stated as turned around in her desk.

"Oh please, I'm going to be sick." Jubilee whispered to Rogue.

"Ya seem a bit bitter lately. Somethin wrong?" Rogue asked Jubilee, who sighed.

"I have no one." Jubilee stated as she leaned her head against her desk. Rogue looked a bit surprised. Usually her friend was bouncing off the walls with energy and now she was depressed. "Bobby has Lorna, John has Wanda, Pete has Kitty, and I know Gambit is coming back for you. Everyone in the mansion has someone, except for me." Jubilee said.

"Ah don't even know if he is comin back ta the mansion." Rogue told her friend. "Ah haven't heard from Remy in almost three months now. He might of forgotten about meh." Rogue stated as she closed her eyes.

"When you were kidnaped he was worried about you. You were the only thing that was on his mind the entire time. Even when you got back and were still going out with Bobby he had his eyes on you still." Jubilee stated.

"Well you could always go out with Pietro again." Rogue suggested to her friend. She hated seeing her like this. 'Mabeh if Ah talk to Logan he might know what ta say ta her ta get her ta stop actin like this. It's not like her.' Rogue thought to herself as Scott Summers walked into his classroom.

"I'm not going out with him again. Besides he already has a girlfriend." Jubilee said before she turned back to the front of the classroom

'Damnit, why won't he answer my calls.' Scott thought to himself as he thought of his friend Warren. He had called several times. The first time the phone rang, but then the second time the phone had gotten disconnected. 'Maybe I should fly over there or ask the Professor if he can reach Warren with Cerebro.' He thought to himself.

"That's enough class now go back to your seats." Scott ordered his students. They came back to their seats and sat starring at him. "First I want to say, we have a new student here. I want you all to make him feel welcome." Scott addressed the class as a young man about their age came into the classroom and stood there. He had his eyes to the floor as soon as he looked at the class. "This is Mr. Jonathan Starsmore, he has traveled from England." Scott stated as Jono took a seat near the front.

'What's with the scarf?' Jubilee thought to herself as she stared at the young man, who kept his eyes at his desk. He refused to look at anyone else. 'Though he is kinda cute.' Jubilee thought to herself as Mr. Summers began to speak to the class.

John placed his elbow on his desk and began to nod off. 'This is why I left the school. Well half of the reason.' He thought to himself. He looked down at his notebook and looked over at Wanda. He open the notebook and began writing a note to her. As soon as the note was done he handed it over to her without Mr. Summers looking. He knew if the teacher found it he would read it in front of the class. He did it once before, and he knew Mr. Summers would do it again.

Wanda took the note from John and looked at it. "Want to go out after this?" The note said. She took her pen and wrote down a answer and slid it back over to him.

John took the note and read her answer. "Sure why not." The note replied.

"Okay class I want you to split up into groups. Only two to four people in each group." Scott told the kids. He had ordinally planned out a entire lecture, but at the moment he decided to hold it off. He knew he would not be able to teach properly when one of his friends was not answering his calls and the fact Warren also might be in trouble, which worried him the most. He went to sit at his desk to grade a few papers while the rest of the class split up.

Jubilee and Rogue became one group. While Lorna, Bobby, Kitty, and Peter became another. John, Wanda and Pietro became another group, while the rest of the students hurried themselves with their friends

"He looks alone." Jubilee said as she looked at Jono sitting by himself. " I'm going over there to ask him to join us." Jubilee told Rogue as she walked over to Jono. "Hey, you want to join our group?" Jubilee asked him, her voice was much more cheerful than it had been earlier.

Jono shook his head, saying nothing.

"Are you sure?" She asked him.

_T'at's alrig't, I would kind of like ter work by meself._ Jono replied in a telepathic message that startled Jubilee.

"You can speak telepathically? Cool." She said with a smile, but Jono only bowed his head to the side and looked away.

'Can't let her get close ter me, if she knew what yer did. She would t'ink the same way yer do.' Jono thought to himself as Jubilee left to return to sit next to Rogue. Jono sighed as he looked back at Jubilee.

"Hey you guys want to go out tomorrow for dinner? Kinda like a double date?" Kitty asked Lorna, knowing Bobby wouldn't have much of a say. Besides she knew Lorna could sucker Bobby into going that is how she got Peter to say yes.

"That sounds like fun. We should do that." Lorna said as she turned to her boyfriend.

"Sure, who's driving?" Bobby asked as he looked Peter.

"I'll be driving." Peter answered as he started working on the assignment. The others soon began to help after Lorna and Kitty began talking of where they should go.

**30 minutes later**

The class piled out of the classroom. Rogue was one of the last people to walk out of the room. She found Logan standing with a vase that held a dozen white roses right outside. "Wow, ya goin ta ask someone out or what?" Rogue teased him.

"Actually, these are fer you." Logan stated as he handed the vase to Rogue, who looked shocked.

"Who are they from?" Rogue asked as Logan turned around and began walking down the hall.

"Like ya don't know who there from." Logan said as he continued walking.

Rogue looked confused and then took the note that was placed in the roses. Her eyes widen as she read the message.

"Bonjour, chere. Be seeing you soon." The message read.

"Oh mah gawd. He's comin back." Rogue whispered to herself as a smile crept on her face.

**Los Angeles, California**

It had been the three days since Warren had last seen that figure who offered his wings back to him. He had thought about the Pros and Cons about what could happen. The only thing he kept coming up with were all Pros and no Cons.

'When will this guy get here.' Warren thought angrily. He had waited all day for the figure to return and so far they haven't returned. He had secluded himself from the outside world. He kept his door locked and had unplugged the phone when it began to ring the day before. He did not check the caller ID to see who it was. He simply did not care.

"I see you have made your decision." Warren heard a deep voice behind him state. Warren turned around to the corner he had seen the figure in before. Just like in their first encounter, the figure stood in the corner where no light reached.

"I have made my decision. I want my wings back. What do you want for it?" Warren asked the figure, who did not reply until several seconds later.

"You shall find out later. What matters is you are able to enjoy your new set of wings." The figure spoke. "Do you still want them?" The figure asked him one last time.

"Yes." Warren said without hesitation. He wanted his wings back more than anything else in the world. He wanted that feeling back of gliding through the air hundreds of miles above the earth with the wind beating against his face.

"Very well." The figure said, a bit a humor in it's voice as it raised it's hand. Warren was able to see the hand, and like before the hand was see through. A small ball of blue light came from the figure's hand and moved closer through the air to Warren, who stared at it.

Once the light came closer it widen up and shot right at Warren and began to encircle his body. The blue light twirled itself around him and absorbed itself into his skin. Warren yelled in pain as he fell to his knees, his hands covering his face. He felt a sharp pain in his back, but did not move.

Within a few seconds the light died down and Warren was left kneeling on the ground. Warren removed his shaking hands from his head and looked down at them. His normal white skin was gone; instead, in it's place was blue skin. Warren looked up at the figure and began to shout at it. "What did you do to me?" He yelled as he looked at his other hand and found it just the same.

"You wanted your wings back, and now they are." The figure told him as if it had done nothing wrong. Warren looked behind his back and found a set of metal wings sticking out of his back. They were wings, but not like his original ones.

"These are not my wings!" He shouted at the figure as he stood up. He looked to the side and saw his reflection in the mirror. His face had also turned blue, but his eyes remained the same, for now.

"You wanted wings back, but you forgot to mention your original ones." The figure chuckled to itself. "As for the payment." The figure spoke.

"You will get nothing from me! You just made everything worse!" Warren shouted at the figure.

"Oh, but you will do my bidding." The figure told Warren.

Warren glared at the figure and then felt his whole body go numb. His once blue eyes turned to black. "You will go and create chaos in the streets." The figure ordered to Warren, who nodded. "Now go, Archangel. I have other business to take care of." The figure said as it disappeared.

**Astral Plane**

"That's right little girl." Malice's voice laughed as it watched a girl with brown hair and white stripes set a vase filled with white roses on her dresser and look at them. "Enjoy your freedom for now, it won't be lasting that long."

"I'll be happy to get out of here, this place is getting weird by each day." Malice said to herself as she looked at the darkening skies around the Astral Plan. She had been sent here every time after she had possessed a person's body. She had no appearance, except that of the host. All she was, was a glowing ball of golden light. But she was determined to end that very soon

She looked at a door that was sealed and had been sealed every time she had been sent to the Astral Plan. 'Though soon, I'll have a body of my own, a very powerful body." Malice laughed to herself as she looked down at Rogue.

"What the?" Malice's attention was turned back to the door and a figure appeared in front of it. She was unable to see who the figure was, but from what she could sense, they were not very strong. They seemed to be flickering in and out of the Astral Plan.

Before the figure disappeared completely they blew the chains away from the door and left. Malice floated over to the door curiously. She had tried to break the chains to see what was behind the door, but she wasn't powerful enough. The being that had appeared before must of been extremely powerful to of broken the chains.

Malice opened the door to find a huge mess of black fog as it started to creep it's way into the clearer parts of the Astral Plan. She then began to back away as she saw a figure that had frightened even her began to approach.

**End of Chapter 3**

**A/N: Malice is back! If ur just tuning into this fic, in the last fic, Malice had taken a interest in Rogue, but left before possessing her. But well a whole lot of trouble has just begun.**

**sakura5tar:** Marrows cute, well the Marrow that doesn't hate Remy, some ppl have it where she hates him, though in the comics she liked him and had a crush on him. But I'm back, meaning I'll be able to update a lot more now :D Thanks for reviewing

**firestorm13:** she saw who killed her friends and family, (the Marauders, they were in the last fic, Sinnie's little lackeys with no brains), she isn't going to be encountering them anytime soon. And as for Warren, well he kinda made a bad decsion, though Scooter couldn't get to him because he cut the phone wires in his house. Thanks for reviewing

**bored247**: he comes back to the mansion in the next chapter, where he will get to see Rogue, I think. Marrow is gonna be in here a bit, well make friends and gain more confidence in herself, plus I have need for her majorly later. Thanks for reviewing

**dawn1**: its that early in the morning, well she will be meeting Sarah in the next chapter, though not too pleased with Remy for letting Sarah call her that early in the mornin. Thanks for reviewing

**enchantedlight**: glad ya enjoyed the last chapter. Thanks for reviewing

**darkstorm500**: glad ya like the intro to Remy and Marrow in de last chapter. This way it gives him two reasons to return to the mansion. I believe there will be more of Betsy and a bit more of what she has to say about Warren, especially when she talks to Scott. Thanks for reviewing

**Rogue gaL**: glad ta hear ur wrist is better. Also as ya can see in this chapter, Remy is trying to apologize to Rogue by sendin the flowers, well sorta. Next chapter they will get to see each other when he comes back, but at least he has a reason for bein gone, besides the nightmares, he was helpin Marrow. Also what happened to ur fic? I read chapter 2 and then it disappeared along with the rest of ur fic? Thanks for reviewing

**Next Chapter: Cajun's Back**- as the title says, Remy comes back to the mansion and brings a little guest with him. Betsy speaks with Scott about Warren (mostly news). And we find out who our little friend is on the Astral Plan, well wouldn't consider em a friend.


	4. Cajun's Back!

Heya, don't got too much to say here, except Enjoy the chapter.

""- talking

''- thoughts

italics- telepathic

bold and italics- flashback

Disclaimer: I own nothing, wish I did, but I don't. Life sucks.

**X-Mansion**

Scott and Betsy sat in the kitchen discussing about Warren. "I'm sorry, I've tried to call him about fifteen times already, I've tried his cellphone and work numbers and there is no answer. I am going to try one last time before I go out there myself to see him." Scott told Betsy, who nodded.

"I just hope he doesn't do anything foolish. I was afraid to leave him by himself, but he kicked me out of the apartment. Everytime I went back he would never answer, but I could see the light was on in the apartment." Betsy said as she rested her forehead in her right hand.

"We'll find out what's the matter with him, even if I have to blast down his door and drag him out." Scott reassured her as he got up from his seat when Beast entered into the kitchen.

"I am sorry to disturb you two at the moment, but Kurt informed me that the security system you plugged into Cerebro has gone down. Apparently someone cut one of the wires." Hank said to Scott.

Scott grumbled to himself. "I swear if one of the students did this they are going to be in detention for life." He muttered to himself as he turned back to Betsy. "I'm sorry I have to go check up on that. I promise when I am done I will try to call Warren again." He promised her.

"Thanks, luv." She replied with a half smile. This was the closest thing to a smile she had had in the past few weeks.

**Professor's Office**

"I must say this is quite a surprise." Charles Xavier smiled at the two people seated before him. "I suspected you would return here someday, but never suspected this soon and with a guest."

"Couldn' stay away dat long. Besides de petit' here could use some help with her powers." Remy smirked as he looked over at Sarah, who sat in the chair next to him. Sitting around his feet, Dirge, the brown, black, and white cat he had found, sat rubbing it's face against Remy's left leg while purring.

Sarah sat swinging her legs back and forth as she looked around the Professor's office. "I am sure we will be able to help her gain full control over her powers in no time." The Professor said as Sarah turned and looked back at him.

"You mean I won't have these bones growing out of me anymore?" Sarah asked innocently.

"We will help you gain control over them. So that way you will be able to drawl them out whenever you wish." The Professor replied to the little mutant girl, who smiled back at him.

"Thank you sir." Sarah said excitedly. She had always dreamed of looking normal and not having to worry about people starring at her because of the spikes on her arms and shoulders. All of her clothes had holes in them where the bones poked out. "Also can Dirge stay in my room?" Sarah asked the Professor, who looked down at the cat sitting by Remy.

"Well in the room you will be staying in, one of the students doesn't like cats very much. Which by the way your two room mates are Rahne Sinclair and Theresa Cassidy. Rahne's power makes her able to turn into a wolf, giving her the nickname Wolfbane and Theresa has a sonic scream, giving her the nickname Siryn. Both girls are around your age, I assume you three will get along very well." The Professor explained.

"So then what will happen with Dirge?" Sarah asked as she looked down at the cat.

"Well Dirge can stay with Remy." The Professor insisted as he looked over at Remy. "Also by the way, your old room has been taken so you will have to stay in one of the dorm rooms with the students." The Professor told him.

'Please be in chere's room. Please be in chere's room.' Remy thought to himself as he crossed his fingers.

"You will be staying with Pietro Maximoff, whom I believe you have met already from months back. Also one of our newer students who just arrived here, Jonathan Starsmore." The Professor told Remy.

"Dat be fine." Remy replied. He had been hoping to go back to the room he had been staying at before when he was at the mansion. 'Oh well.' He thought to himself.

"I have called Wolverine to show you two to your rooms. He should be here shortly." The Professor told them as they got up from their seats. Sarah opened the door to the office and stepped out. Just as Remy and Dirge were about to follow the Professor wanted to ask one last thing. "Also I was wondering of how long you plan to stay here?" The Professor asked him.

Remy turned and smirked. "Well Remy don' really plan on leavin'. Dat answer y'r question?" Remy asked him.

"I suppose it does." The Professor nodded and smiled back. "Welcome to the X-Men Gambit."

"Merci, Professor." Remy bowed his head and stepped out of the room. The Professor had offered him a spot on the four months ago, but he had declined. He wanted to deal with his demons before he came back here. They were still there, but did not haunt him as they had before.

"Well, well, look who's back." Remy heard a familiar voice say as he turned to see Logan standing next to Sarah, who looked a bit frightened of the Canadian.

"Nice to see y' too, M'sieur." Remy said as he watched the older man grab Sarah's bags and drag them up the stairs. He noticed Kurt working on a side box that was close to the door. A few seconds later, Scott appeared from down the hall to join him, but he first noticed Gambit standing by the door.

"Oh, I see you returned." Scott noted. He had a bit of mixed feelings towards the Cajun mutant. He didn't mind him, but he didn't exactly like him either.

"Oui, oh dat reminds moi." Remy said as he snapped his fingers. He reached into his duster's pocket and pulled out a wire. "I believe dis might help y'." Remy said as he tossed the wire to Scott.

"You're the one who cut the wire?" Scott asked as he looked down at the wire and then back at Remy. "You know how long it took to put the security system in with Cerebro. The system out there is not a toy, it is for protection so we know who is at the gate and know if someone is attacking the mansion." Scott raised his voice.

"Y' really think if dere is a bad guy out dere dey gonna ring de mansion from de gate and ask if dey can come in and kidnaped anyone? If dey want in dey will get in." Remy said, not intimated at all by Scott. He now was starting to remember more of the mansion, well more of who acted like what in the mansion.

"Gumbo's got a point there, Cyke." Logan smirked as he saw Scott look at him. He knew Scott was glaring at him from behind his sunglasses.

"I will deal with you both later." Scott said as he tried to ignore them both and went over to help Kurt.

Logan rolled his eyes and he turned his attention back to Sarah."Come on squirt, I'll show ya to yer room. Ya want help findin yer room, Gumbo?" Logan asked as Sarah followed behind Logan.

"Non, Gambit find it on his own." Remy replied as he picked up his bag and slung it around his shoulder. He hadn't brought many things with him from his apartment. Only a few pairs of clothes and a few packs of cards along with.

Logan lead Sarah up the stairs and down the hallway to the girl's dorm. He looked down at the little girl as they passed by some of the rooms. Sarah seemed excited as they passed the rooms and looking in to see other people inside.

"This is yer room, squirt." Logan said as he brought Sarah's bag into one of the rooms. There were two beds to the right of the room and to the left there was a bed along the wall to the left. There were two windows facing towards the back of the mansion.

Sarah smiled as she entered into the room. Having stayed in the sewers all her life, Sarah had never stayed in a place as nice as this. Sure when she stayed in Remy's apartment she got a bed, but now she had room mates that were her age.

"This is great." Sarah whispered as she looked around the room. Logan gave a half smile as he left the room and entered into the hallway.

"Hey Logan, whatcha doin here?" Rogue asked as she entered into the hall from her own room next door.

"Just showin the new kid to her room." Logan answered. He started thinking if he should tell Rogue that Gambit had returned. 'She probably has a idea he is back, he sent flowers fer her the other day.' Logan thought to himself. "I got to go talk to Storm. See ya." Logan said as he turned around and walked down the hallway.

Rogue looked into the room at the new student. She knew how scary it was to be new to the mansion, and she wanted to make sure this person was welcome here. She knocked on the side of the door and looked into the room. She saw a little girl with pink hair and spikes coming out of her arms and shoulders.

Sarah turned around to look at the visitor. 'It's her.' Sarah thought to herself as she stared at Rogue in fascination.

"Hi, Ah'm Rogue. Ah wanted ta welcome ya to the mansion." Rogue smiled at the little girl as she came closer into the room. "If ya ever need anythin ya can come to mah room, which is right next ta yours." Rogue said to Sarah.

"Your that pretty lady." Sarah said as she continued starring at Rogue.

Rogue raised a eyebrow. "Huh?" Rogue asked.

"I heard about you. Your that pretty lady that looks like she was sent from heaven and has the most beautiful eyes and perfect hair anyone has ever seen." Sarah answered as she looked at Rogue.

Rogue smiled. "Who told ya that?" Rogue asked as she bent down next to Sarah. 'Someone tryin ta play a prank.' Rogue thought to herself.

"Remy told me." Sarah answered Rogue, who's eyes opened wide.

"How do ya know Remy?" Rogue asked her. 'Oh mah god, is he back?' She thought to herself.

"He saved me from the bad man that had tried to kill me a few months back. He then took me in." Sarah replied to Rogue.

"**_Sabertooth was going to kill a little girl dat was about eight. Gambit stopped him, and got attacked for it. I den grabbed de girl and got out of de tunnels." (1) _**Rogue recalled what Remy had told her when they were on the jet. 'This must be that girl.' Rogue thought to herself as she smiled down at Sarah. "Is he here right now?" She asked the little girl.

"Yeah, he went to find his room." Sarah answered Rogue. "Are you going to go meet him?" Sarah asked her as she cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah, Ah'm gonna go see him." Rogue replied to Sarah. "It was nice meetin ya, Ah'll be seein ya around." Rogue smiled as she stood back up and headed for the door.

"I think he likes you a lot. I remember him telling me how much you were always on his mind." Sarah added in before Rogue left.

Rogue turned around to Sarah. "Ah like him a lot too, sugah." Rogue said making Sarah smile.

"It was nice talking to you." Sarah waved to Rogue as she turned around and began to unpack.

"Nice meetin ya too." Rogue said as she turned back and exited the room. She headed down the hallway determined to find Remy.

**Back to Gambit**

He walked up the stairs and down to the guys dorm's. The cat followed right beside him. "Great, dis really must be my day." Remy whispered to himself as he saw who was coming down the hallway. 'Out of everyone in dis entire place, it has to be him.' Remy thought as two people that were coming from the opposite direction stopped when they saw him. Remy stopped as well.

"Cajun." Bobby greeted him with a glare as he held Lorna close to him. The last time Remy had come to the mansion, he had been able to get Rogue away from him. He admitted though he did kind of push Rogue away from him being jealous, but he still didn't trust the Cajun.

"Ice Cube." Remy greeted back with a glare as well. Lorna looked at Remy and remembered him, but not from four months ago when she stayed at the mansion. She remembered him from one of the worst experiences of her life; the Morlock Massacre. A shiver ran down her spine as she remembered Malice taking control over her body and making her kill innocent mutants.

"Nice to see you again, Gambit." Lorna said with a half smile as she tugged on Bobby's arm to get moving. They were suppose to be heading out with Kitty and Piotr soon.

Remy nodded towards Lorna as the two of them passed by. He made his way down the hallway looking into the rooms. He heard a soft meow come from Dirge beside him. "Still don' get why y' keep followin moi." Remy commented as he looked down at the cat.

"Den again most people said dat Gambit act more like a cat den anythin. Dis just great, finally lost my mind. Talkin to a cat." Remy shook his head as he came to stop in front of a room that had the names written on the outside of it. 'Guess dis is it.' Remy thought to himself as he stepped into the room.

He noticed that the two other bed's that were to the far right of the room had clothes or were unmade. The bed to the other side was empty. He placed his bag on the bed and sat down. Dirge jumped up on the bed and ran his face against Remy's arm.

Remy scratched the cat behind it's ears and did not hear someone entered into the room. "Nice ta see ya are back." He heard a female voice say. Remy turned around to see Rogue standing in the door with a smile on her face.

**Astral Plane**

Malice continued backing away from the creature as it spread itself out into the Astral Plane. It seemed the creature, like herself, didn't have a appearance, but a pair of glowing yellow eyes appeared and long sharp teeth appeared.

"Finally, after all these years, I am free." A deep dark voice said with a chuckle. "Now I can finally get my revenge." It spoke.

Malice had never been scared in her life, she was the one that was suppose to scare any creature she came in contact with. How was it she feared this creature? "Who are you getting revenge on?" She asked, afraid it would come after her.

"Charles. . .Charles Xavier. He was the one that locked me up." The creature roared angrily. "I was the greatest telepath in the world, until he stole my title. He will pay for ruining my plans before. If he hadn't interfered I would of had the girl that controlled the weather." It began to growl.

Malice continued looking in horror at the creature. "What exactly are you? I've seen others in the Astral Plane, but none of them carried black fog with them." She said, her voice starting to return to normal.

"Some say I am a psychic parasite that invades people's minds." The creature then began to laugh. "I am the shadow that lives within humanity's soul. When the first dream came in the night. . . I was born as the first nightmare."(2) The creature said proudly.

'Oh shit.' Malice cursed to herself. She had heard rumors of this creature before. Everyone that spoke of it, spoke in fear. "You're the Shadow King, aren't you?" Malice asked.

"Correct, my dear." The Shadow King grinned. "I've seen you from behind the wall. I must say I am impressed. I would like you to join me. I promise you anything in the world once I have enslaved every human and mutant in the world." The Shadow King stated.

Malice grinned to herself. 'This is a better than working for Sinister. All the chaos I can ensue.' She thought to herself. "I'll help you." She answered. "I've been eyeing this girl for a while. Soon I will be taking over her body. She is a powerful one, able to absorb people's memories and for mutant's their powers." Malice told the Shadow King.

"Interesting, I would like to see this girl once you have enslaved her. I will be joining you down there as well. I know exactly who I plan to take as my host." The Shadow King began to laugh. "Xavier will be sorry he ever mess with me when I am done with him." He laughed.

Malice grinned to herself as she stared at the Shadow King.

**End of Chapter 4**

1- that is a part in chapter 24 of Unexpected Visitor

2- X-treme X-Men Annual 2001

Special Thanks to: **Shira's Song, sakura5tar **(I hope your answer got explained a bit in here, if not I'll write it in the next chapter), **bored247, enchantedlight, dawn1, January13, WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc, firestorm13, Rogue gaL, and gotcha **(I saw what ya mean, I went back and saw a few of em, thanks for tellin me) I promise to do the reviewer responses in next chapter, kinda tryin to limit down on em since has been goin after a few people for em.

Next Chapter: Finally, we get to see where Jean Grey has been the entire time. It is the least place you would expect to find her. Also Remy and Rogue talk, plus there is a news report of a disturbance in Los Angeles.


	5. Trouble Brewing

Hope ya like this chapter, kinda got W/B on it in 6 different areas, so I dunt know if this chapter is any good. Also I apologize for this chapter being so short, I promise the next one will be longer.

Also I'd like to thank my new beta-reader, dreamer's dawn for proof readin this chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, wish I did, but I don't. Life sucks.

Remy smirked and stood up from the bed. "Bonjour chere, long time no see." Remy said as he walked over to Rogue and lifted her right gloved hand to his lips to kiss it.

"More like, long time no call." Rogue corrected him. She had been upset he hadn't called after the first time. Before she had planned on yelling at him, but soon after the first month she began to worry if he was alright or not. Then, when she entered into the second and third month of not hearing from him, she figured he must of found someone else and had forgotten all about her.

As soon as she heard he was back, she was expecting him to come in with another woman. Well he did, but someone that was about eleven years younger than himself. Plus it was the little girl that he had saved from being slaughtered.

"Sorry about dat, kinda got a bit distracted over de past few months." He tried to explain to her. He didn't know she already knew about him taking Sarah in. He lowered her gloved hand as she let it rest at her side and stared straight into her emerald eyes. 'Mon Dieu, how I missed dis site.' He thought to himself.

"It's alright, sugah." Rogue silenced him. "At first Ah was mad at ya." Rogue began to say as she looked into his red on black eyes and almost forgot entirely of what she was saying. "But seein ya back here makes meh realize how much Ah really missed ya." She finally got around to saying.

Remy smiled and pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her to hold her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head into his chest. "De entire time y' were de only thought on my mind." He told her as he let go and looked down at her.

Rogue smiled up at him. "Ah kinda already know that." She told him. He looked at her confused before she answered him. "Ah met the little girl, if Ah'm not mistaken she is the one that ya saved from the tunnels?" Rogue asked him as she pulled away from him. She went over to sit on his bed, and he soon did the same.

"Oui, she be de one dat Gambit saved from de tunnels. Den finally when Remy had enough courage to go back down dere, he found her by herself." He turned away from her and looked down at his hands. "Know from experience dat de streets is no place for a chile."

Rogue placed her hand over his causing him to look away from his hands and back at her. "Must have been rough for ya. Ah know how it is. The first week Ah left mah house after mah parents freaked, Ah couldn't stand it. Just traveled from place ta place, lookin for a place to sleep and get food that was until Ah met Logan." Rogue told him as she squeezed his hand.

Remy nodded. He remembered her telling him about her parents and how they had been afraid of her and wanted nothing to do with her after her powers manifested. 'Now dat Gambit think about it, guess it was better he ended up on de streets dan with his _real_ pere.' Remy thought to himself as a shiver went down his back. He then started to mentally kick himself in the head. 'Great now Remy actually startin to believe what dat bastard had said.' Remy cursed to himself.

He was about to say something when he felt Dirge rub his face against his arm. Rogue looked over, smiling when she saw the cat. "Didn't know ya were a cat person?" She smirked as she changed the subject.

"Don't know why dis feline keeps followin moi around." Remy replied as he began to scratch behind the cats ears, which soon caused the feline to purr.

"Can Ah pet him?" Rogue asked. She wasn't sure if the cat was friendly or not, but after seeing how the cat acted around Remy she was sure it was. Though it was always better to be safe than sorry, one of the lessons she had learned while in the Danger Room.

"Oui, he be friendly." Remy told her as Rogue reached over to pet Dirge. The cat had been around Sarah most of the time and had adored the little girl, but for some reason the cat was attached to him.

As soon as Rogue's hand got closer to Dirge, the cat's ears went back and it started to back away and hiss at her. Rogue pulled her hand back when the cat swatted it's paw at her.

"Dirge!" Remy looked down at the cat in surprise. 'What did I teach y' earlier, dis is Rogue, not Iceboy or One eye. Y' see dem, den y' hiss at dem, not at cherie.' Remy thought to himself as the cat crawled onto Remy's pillow and lied down, it kept his eyes on Rogue as if it didn't trust her.

"Sorry about dat cherie, don't know what's gotten into him." Remy apologized to her as he turned back to her.

"It's alright." Rogue told him as she looked over at the cat, whose tail was swinging back and forth as he watched her. Their attention was turned away from the cat when they heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Rogue, have you seen the new kid, Jono?" They heard Jubilee asked as she stepped into the room and saw Remy sitting next to her. A smile appeared on her face. "See I told you Gumbo would be back. Nice to see ya again." Jubilee said cheerfully to Remy. 'See I was right, I knew he would be back for you.' She thought to herself.

"Good to see y' too, petit'." Remy smirked at the younger girl.

"Ah haven't seen Jono since class yesterday." Rogue answered her friend.

"This is suppose to be his room." Jubilee sighed. "I got a question, have you heard anything about him?" She asked Rogue as she put her hands behind her back.

"Sounds like petit's got a crush." Remy joked as he saw Jubilee blush slightly.

"Looks like ya are right." Rogue smirked at her friend. "But ta answer ya question, Ah don't know nothin about him, besides the fact he is new and his name is Jonathan Starsmore and he is from England." Rogue answered. None of the students had been informed of what the new student's powers were.

"Y' know more den Remy does. All he heard was he was new, his name, and dat Remy be sharin a room with him." Remy told Jubilee.

"Thanks anyways guys, I'm going to ask Logan maybe he knows. See ya later guys." Jubilee said to them as she left the room.

"Ain't dat cute." Remy looked over at Rogue.

"Well she has been a bit depressed lately, it's good ta see her returnin back ta her normal self." Rogue told him as she got up from the bed. "Ah think Ah'm gonna go. Ah got some homework ta do. It's great havin ya back." She gave Remy a small smile as she turned to leave, but before she could take a step, he grabbed her wrist.

"Dere be one thin Remy be wantin to know, cherie." Remy told her as he stood up next to her. She turned around and looked at him. "I know we never officially went out as a couple, but I was wonder if y' wanted to go out mebbe in two days?" Remy asked her.

She looked into his eyes and then closed her eyes. 'Ah had wanted us to become a couple, but then ya left.' She thought sadly to herself. 'And Ah don't know if ya won't just get up and leave.' She added to herself as she opened her eyes as she placed a hand to the side of his face.

"Ah would love ta go out and go on a date with ya, but if it is only temporally Ah don't wanna go. Ah don' wanna go out and then find out the next day ya decide ta leave again." She told him as she lowered her hand back to her side and began to turn away. It had stung her to say that, but it was the truth. She didn't want to wait around until he decided to come back and then take off again.

"De whole time I was gone I had felt somethin' was missin' in my life. Also came to realize dat dere are somethings y' can' change in y'r past, no matter how terrible dey are." He began to tell her, referring to the Morlock Massacre.

"Only thin' can really do is make sure dat nothin like dat ever happens again and to protect de ones dat mean de most to moi." Remy told her as he lifted her chin with two of his gloved fingers. "And y' are one de one dat means de most to moi in de world."

Rogue felt tears coming into her eyes as she waited for him to finish. "I ain' goin anywhere." He finally told her.

"Then Ah guess Ah'll see ya around eight then, hope ya pick a nice place." She winked at him.

Remy raised a eyebrow at her and then a smile spread across his face. "Gambit'll make sure it is to y'r likin cherie." He told her.

"Ah'll be seein ya then sugah." Rogue told him as she left the room.

**Los Angeles, California**

The cars on the streets below were rushing through traffic to get to their destination as usual. The people on sidewalk bumped into one another as they rushed through the crowd. "Pathetic." Warren whispered to himself in a deeper voice than normal.

He was perched high above the city on top of his apartment building. He looked down and could see everyone as they hurried along their ways, not a care in the world of what could happen to them in any given moment. His eye sight before had been terrific because of his mutation, but now it was far more advanced than before. He could even see the bugs crawling on the streets.

Since he had accepted the stranger's offer he had been filled with anger for people, not mutants, just normal humans. Looking down at them, he felt far more superior to them. "Such a waste of space on this planet." He began to say to himself as he continued looking down.

A few seconds after he spoke a smile appeared on his face. "Time to get rid of the trash." He said as he opened his new metal wings and jumped onto the ledge.

**Westchester, New York- The Burger Barn**

Kitty, Lorna, Bobby, and Piotr arrived at the restaurant and were seated in the back near a window. Bobby and Lorna sat next to each other on one side of the booth, while Piotr and Kitty sat on the other side.

"I though we were going somewhere nicer?" Kitty asked Piotr as she looked over at her boyfriend.

"This place is nice, I mean we are seated, we got menu's, and someone comes and gives us our food." Bobby spoke up as he opened a menu.

"Next time we will pick the place." Lorna told Bobby as she opened her own menu to look what they served.

"I thought this place was nice." Piotr commented quietly, hoping that Kitty hadn't heard that.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like we took you to Taco Bell, like what Jubilee suggested." Bobby added in.

"It's alright honey, next time we will pick the place though." Lorna told him with a smile as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Where did you want to go originally?" Piotr asked Kitty as he looked next to him.

"Somewhere that was expensive and that we had to dress up." Kitty said as she looked the menu over.

"What can I get you?" They heard a waitress say. They all looked up to see the waitress and everyone, except for Lorna, stared at the waitress in shock.

"Like oh my god, Miss. Grey?" Kitty asked as she looked at the red haired woman, whom they all thought had been killed months ago.

**End of Chapter 5**

**A/N: In the part where it talked about Remy's _real_ father, that was discussed in Unexpected Visitor, and if ya haven't read that one, don't worry because he will be appearing in here again later on. And if you have read that, then you know who is coming soon. :D**

**Thank you to: WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc**, **Shira's Song**, **dreamer's dawn**, **bored247, dawn1**, **firestorm13**, **Rogue gaL**, **enchantedlight**, **hallejo**, **January13**, **sakura5tar**, **Lurks in Shadows**, **and darkstorm500, thank you very much for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Next Chapter: Warren attacks the city, they drag Jean back to the mansion, while the others go to stop Warren and a few other things too**


	6. Memory Lane

Hi, sorry this took so long. I'm kind of recovering from the after shock of Ultimate X-Men Annual. I can't believe they did that. I will try to get the next chapter up by the end of the weekend. Also thank you dreamer's dawn for proofreadin this.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, wish I did, but I don't.

* * *

**X-Mansion**

"What is it, Ororo?" Scott asked as he got up from his seat in the kitchen. The African goddess had rushed into the kitchen and had a worried look on her face. Sitting across from him was Hank and Betsy.

"I just saw on the news that in Los Angeles there is a mutant terrorizing the city. The mutant appears to have metal wings attached to his back." She told them. Betsy's eyes widen as she jumped off her stool and ran into the other room.

"You don't think it's-" Scott turned to Hank.

"I think I know who it is, but I pray that I am wrong." The blue furred mutant told the X-Men leader. With that said, Scott got out of his seat and made his way to the Rec Room with Ororo and Hank right behind him.

Once he arrived, he saw Betsy standing in front of the TV with a hand over her mouth. Kurt and Logan had already been in the room and were staring at the television "No," She whispered as she fell backward into the couch.

"Betsy?" Scott asked as he came up from behind her

"It's Warren. I don't know how to explain it, but I know it is he." She said to the four people in the room. She buried her face into her hands and started to cry. "I can't believe he would ever do this. That is not him."

"Everyone get in the jet now. We are going to Los Angeles." Scott ordered.

"Come on, Fraulein." Kurt placed a hand on Betsy's shoulder. "Ve vill get him back." He said to her, trying to make her feel better.

"The elf is right. We'll get him back and you two can do whatever it is you two do." Logan added in as he followed after Scott.

"Will you be joining us?" Hank asked Betsy. She raised her head and looked over at him. Her eyes were red and puffy with tears coming down her face.

"I'll do anything to get him back to how he use to be." She answered as she wiped the tears from her face. She exited out of the room with Hank, Ororo, and Kurt.

**At the Burger Barn**

"Like, oh my god, Miss. Grey?" Kitty asked as she looked at the red-haired woman whom they all thought had been killed months ago.

"Yes?" Jean answered as she looked at the teenagers in front of her. "Do I know you?" She asked them.

"It's me, Kitty Pryde. You are, I mean you were my teacher before." Kitty tried to explain, but the confused expression on Jean's face told her that the red head didn't understand.

"You were dating Mr. Summers." Bobby tried to help out.

Jean shook her head. "I am sorry. I don't remember. The only things I can remember is the past six months of working here and my name." She replied to them.

"We know you. You were our teacher. If you come back with us, we could show you who you were." Kitty almost jumped out of her seat. She still couldn't believe her teacher, who was suppose to be dead, was standing right in front of her.

"How do I know you aren't some people who stalked me?" Jean asked as she eyed the teenagers at the booth.

"I go to school and with all the homework I am given, I don't have time to stalk people. Also, like, how else could I have known your name?" Kitty asked her.

Jean nodded. "Well I am not supposed to get off until eight . . . " She said to them as she looked back at the counter. "Well, I was going to quit anyway." She turned back to them with a smile as she pulled off her apron. "I'll go get my coat." She told them.

"See, I told you. This place was good." Bobby smirked at Kitty, who stuck her tongue out at him.

"Fine, you were right. This was a good place to go." Kitty murmured under her breath.

"I remember seeing pictures of her around the mansion." Lorna spoke up.

"Yeah, I remember Scott had placed a little memorial for her outside. Man, he is going to go into shock when he sees she is alive." Bobby said as he looked over at Piotr.

"It is good to see she is well. I am sure this shall bring much happiness to the mansion." He smirked. Kitty got up from her seat, followed by Piotr.

"We'll bring the car around. You guys wait for Miss. Grey." Kitty told Bobby and Lorna, who also got up from their seats.

"So she dated Mr. Summers then?" Lorna asked as they stood by the door with Bobby.

"Yeah, they were together for as long as I can remember. Also I remember Logan had a thing for her." He answered, scratching the back of his head.

"That isn't good. I mean, if she doesn't even remember who she is, how can she tell who she really loves?" Lorna shook her head. "She seems like a nice lady." She commented before Jean walked up to them.

"So, you ready to go?" Bobby asked his former teacher.

"If it means remembering who I was, sure." The red head smiled.

"All right, let's go. We should be back home in twenty minutes." He told her as they exited out of the restaurant.

**Upper Level of Mansion**

Jubilation Lee walked down the halls of the Boys' Dorm. She had been trying to find Jono and talk to him. She didn't know why, but she had this voice inside her head telling her to talk to him and get to know him better.

She stopped by Bobby, John, and Piotr's room and peered inside. She knew that Bobby and Piotr were probably gone, but she wanted to see if John was there. Sure enough, he was on his bed with Wanda right next to him.

"Hey, sorry to bug the two of you." Jubilee said as she knocked on the door. The two turned and looked at her. "I was wondering if either of you knew anything about Jono, ya know the new kid?" She asked them.

"No, haven't seen him." Wanda answered with a smile. John had started kissing her cheek and made his way to her neck.

Jubilee sighed. "Thanks anyways, guys" She said a bit disappointed as she left the room.

"I think she has a crush on him. I heard Rogue say that Jubilee asked her about that guy also." Wanda said with a smirk as John looked up at her.

"If they get together, it looks like everyone will have someone then. Luckily, I snatched you up." John smirked at her.

Wanda rolled her eyes at him. "Please, I decided I would see what it was like dating you. You didn't snatch me up." She told him.

"Well, do you regret it?" He asked her as he sat up more.

Wanda shrugged. "I guess it's been alright." She told him. He opened his mouth to say something, but she placed her finger over it. "I was just kidding, I love dating you." She said with a smirk.

"Do you miss being in the Brotherhood with your dad?" John suddenly asked her. She looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I guess I missed it at first, but having you and Pietro here make it seem like nothing has changed. Also, the people here are nice. As for missing my dad, I don't. I was worried about him when the Sentinels had attacked us at his base." She leaned her head on John's shoulder. "But when he attacked the mansion, what was it? A month, two months ago? I still remember seeing him and his new team attacking us. He doesn't seem to care, so why should I? Don't tell me you miss being there?" She asked him.

John shook his head. "When I first left, I was sick of this place. Magneto's team was different, but it was even boring than one of Mr. Summers' lectures. Guess it is okay to be back. I mean, at least we get to see some action around here. Not to mention, I got you." John smiled at her as he leaned down to kiss her.

Before their lips met, Pietro sped into the room. "Ew-sick-do-that-somewhere-else!" He shouted at them. Wanda growled as she looked over at her brother.

"This isn't your room and what the hell happened to you?" She asked him. He was covered in blue, green, red, yellow, orange, and purple paint.

Pietro began to grumble. "Well-they-put-me-in-charge-of-the-little-kids-and-the-little-beasts-attacked-me-with-paint!" He whined.

"Have fun tomorrow." John smirked at him. Pietro glared at him.

"You-keep-your-hands-off-my-sister!" Pietro growled.

"He's not the one touching me. It's the opposite way around." She said to her brother, who instantly covered his ears.

"Didn't-need-to-know-that-sis! See-ya!" He told them as he sped out of the room and towards the bathroom.

"About time he left." Wanda sighed as she looked at the door. "Now where were we?" She asked as she kissed John.

**Outside the Mansion**

It had only started to snow a few days ago and already all of the grass was covered in soft white snow. The area around the backyard of the mansion had footprints all over, revealing where kids had walked. In an area near the gate, there were two large mounds of snow that had most likely been used as a fort.

Rogue sat outside, wrapped in a winter jacket, on a bench reading a book. It was so peaceful outside, since most of the kids had gone home to their families. Of course, a few stayed behind because their families wanted nothing to do with them. She sighed as she turned the page.

"And what such a pretty fille like y' doin' out here by y'rself?" She heard a familiar Cajun accent say behind her. A smile tugged on her lips as she turned around to see Remy standing.

"Nothin', just wanted ta get some fresh air, that's all." She replied to him as she shut her book. "Whatcha doin' out here? Ah though ya had ta talk ta Miss. Munroe." She asked him. He took a seat next to her and rested his arm across the back of the bench.

"I saw Stormy earlier. She was happy to see moi, den she started askin' why I let Sarah call at three in de mornin'." He replied to her.

Rogue chuckled. "When was this?" She asked him.

"Couple of days ago. She said dat it ever happens again, I'm gonna pay for it. She just bluffin' though." He chuckled to himself.

"Ah don' know, when she gets mad it's scary." She told him, remembering when Bobby had thrown a snowball during one of her classes. Instead of learning, they had to sit through an entire session of WHY they were there. Even after the class was supposed to be over, she kept them there and lectured.

"Nah, Stormy wouldn' dream of hurtin' moi." He said.

"Ah don't remember askin' ya, but how did ya meet Storm? I don't remember her mentionin ya before." She asked him curiously.

"It be a long story, but to put it short, I saved her life. Since den we been like brother and sister." He replied as he looked into her emerald eyes.

"How did ya save her life? Ah mean Storm can usually take care of herself." Rogue asked. In all the battles she had gone been involved in, she had never seen Storm have any problems when it came to fighting. It was hard to believe that the weather goddess had to be saved at one point in her life.

"Well, I was down in Cairo doin' a job when I came across her runnin' from some guy with yellow eyes. I knocked him out, but de weirdest thing was when he got back up his eyes had changed to blue and he didn't remember where he was. She was frightened, so I took her somewhere safe and watched over her." Remy stopped for a moment to think about what had happened next. The next part he began to say with disgust.

"She told moi dat dis person dat was after her could take over people minds and stuff. She said dat his name was de Shadow King, and dat he had been tryin' to capture her to make her his Shadow Queen. I watched over her for a while. We came across him again. Had a hard time fightin' dat homme. Dat was until de Professor, one-eye, and de red head came down to Cairo and found her. I remember de Professor had been able to send de Shadow King to some place called de Astral Plane and made sure he wouldn' be able to harm Stormy again."

"Wow, Ah never knew that about Storm." Rogue said quietly.

"She don' like talkin' about it much. She say it still gives her nightmares." He told her. She got up from the bench and stretched her arms.

"I was thinkin' of goin' for a little walk.. Ya wanna join meh, sugah?" She asked him, wanting to change the subject.

"Oh course, chere." He said instantly as he got to his feet. "Where would y' like to go?" (1) He asked her.

"Anywhere ya do, Remy."(1) She replied to him. She linked her arm around his and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Now, y' sure that's how y' wanna phrase it to moi, hon?"(1) He asked with a sly grin on his face. She looked up and smacked his shoulder.

"Ah didn't mean it like that!" She glared at him. "Ah guess we can walk around the grounds a bit. And don' get any ideas." She told him.

He chuckled. "Alright, chere. Lead de way." They walked along a shovled path that lead around the basketball court and the now iced fountain. "I remember this was where we last saw each other." Rogue said as they stopped by a small circular hole.

Jubilee had suggested that they place a small pool there, but the Professor rejected the idea since they already had one. Some of the students had filled it with water and decided to turn it into a wishing fountain.

"Oui, I remember." Remy told her. He had replayed the scene that had happened at this spot a few times. '**You two will be happy for a while, but she will find someone else to love.' **(2) He shuddered as he remembered those words. He looked over at Rogue, who was looking down. "**You will kill the one you claim to love.**'(2) Another part of the message that he remembered. Those two things had been running through his head the four months he had been gone.

'Non, I'll make sure dat it never happens.' He vowed to himself as he looked down at the hole. A cold wind blew by them both. "Y' wanna go inside, chere? It gettin' kind of cold out here." He suggested to her.

"Sure, sugah." She answered as he wrapped his arm around her waist and lead her inside the mansion.

**End of Chapter 6 **

(1)- all from X-men #24

(2)- from chapter 27 of Unexpected Visitor, I know there was another part, but that has nothing really to do with him and Rogue.

Special thanks to: **sakura5tar, dreamer's dawn, dawn1, bored247, lalalalala, Rogue gaL, Crazy4Cocoapuffs (cute name), firestorm13**, and **enchantedlight**. Thank you guys for reviewing the last chapter (hugs you all). I promise to do the responses in the next chapter

Next Chapter: the X-Men fight to stop Warren, Jubilee talks with Chamber, Jean talks with the Professor and others, who knows I might throw a romy moment in there just for the heck of it.


	7. Reunited Part 1

Hope ya enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, wish I did, but I don't. If I did, then Gambit would still be alive in Ultiamte X-Men and him and Rogue would be happy.

**Los Angeles, California**

Warren's black eyes looked down at a body of the dead man lying on the ground. 'What have I done?' He asked himself as he hovered above the man. His eyes began to turn back to blue.

'You did what is good for the rest of the mutant population. Humans are weak and must be killed.' A dark voice that was not his own said in the back of his mind.

'No, I don't want this. They don't deserve to die.' He yelled at the voice, but the only reply he received was a chuckle.

'Sure you don't. Face it, you are worthless and weak. You're not even under half _his _full power. And stop denying it, you know you like seeing them being slaughtered. Doesn't it anger you that your wings were ripped from your back?" The voice chuckled when it felt Warren sadden from the reminder.

"This is the only thing you are good for, being the Angel of Death." The voice laughed in the back of his head as it took control over his mind again. Instantly, his eyes reverted back to the pitch black coals.

"No one will be able to get in my way and soon I shall free my master from his prison." A wicked smirk spread across Warren's blue face.

"Warren!" He heard his name called by a masculine voice. He turned to see Cyclops, Wolverine, Storm, Beast, Nightcrawler, and Psylocke standing in the street, staring up at him.

"Betsy." Warren whispered to himself. He couldn't let this_ thing _hurt his girlfriend. 'She must really care if she went to New York to bring help.' He thought to himself.

'Don't count on it. They've come to kill you. But don't worry, you got a front row seat to their deaths.' The voice laughed at Warren before it addressed the people in front of it. "What, you've come to try and stop me?"

Cyclops flinched behind his visor at the sound of Warren's voice. His normal, calm, and proud voice was replaced by a deep darker one. "Warren, if you are in there, listen to me. I know you don't want this. Try to fight it." He tried to reach his friend.

"How cute, you're trying to reach your little friend. Sorry, but I believe he actually is enjoying this. He was the one who asked, well I can not reveal that information, but this is Worthington's own fault. He wanted his wings back and got them back." The dark voice told the X-Men.

"I don't believe you. Warren is a good man, no matter what you say!" Psylocke shouted at the thing that held the man she loved prisoner.

"That's it. I've had enough talkin'. Either leave the wing guy alone or fight us!" Wolverine growled at the blue mutant.

"As you wish." A smirk appeared as Archangel flew down at the X-Men. His metal wings were extended to their fullest to cut anyone that crossed their path. He flew at Wolverine, who was about to jump out of the way, when he was grabbed from the flying mutant.

"Maybe you should have kept your mouth shut." Archangel grinned down at his captive, who was about to slash him with his claws. He threw Wolverine into a near by car, sending the mutant through the windshield.

"Yer gonna pay for that one, bub." Wolverine growled to himself. He had a piece of glass caught in his arm, but his healing factor was taking care of it.

Storm came up behind him and sent a gust of wind at him, slamming the winged mutant into a nearby building. "You're going to pay for that." He growled at the white-haired goddess.

"Warren, listen to me." Cyclops yelled at the mutant. "You have to stop this!" He begged the mutant.

"Apparently you have a death wish, boy. You should have minded your own business!" Archangel shouted as he flew down at Cyclops, who had a hand on his visor.

Just as he was about to hit Cyclops, Psylocke stood in front of him and blocked his view. 'Betsy.' Warren thought to himself as he stopped the thing controlling him from attacking.

'What are you doing!" The voice demanded.

"You're not going to hurt her!" Warren shouted as he regained control over his mind. "I may have wanted my wings back, but they are not worth losing her. Now get lost!" He yelled. as he pushed the voice out of his head. He fell from the air and hit the pavement.

A bright light came from Warren's chest and disappeared into the air. His blue skin began to disappear and turned back to white. His black eyes reverted back to their normal blue. Finally, his metal wings broke apart and fell to the ground, releasing a pair of soft white wings just like the ones he had before.

"Warren?" Betsy asked as she approached him. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Betsy, I'm so sorry." He apologized as he got up from the ground. She hugged him.

"I was so scared something happened to you." She told him.

He placed a hand on the back of her head. "I should have listened to you." He told her as he looked down at her.

Nightcrawler, Storm, Cyclops, Beast, and Wolverine were all watching. "So this means I can't beat the crap outta him?" He asked Storm.

She shook her head as she looked over at the Canadian. "No, that apparently wasn't him. This is the real him." She said with a smile. Kurt placed an arm around her shoulder.

"Are you two coming back with us or staying here?" Scott asked the couple who stopped hugging and looked over at the X-Men leader.

"I think we'll be going with you." Warren answered. He looked down at Betsy. "That is, if you want?" He asked.

"Of course." She replied with a smile.

**X-Mansion**

Jubilee had asked people all over the mansion if they had seen the new student, Jono. Most of them would either say they didn't know whom she was talking about or didn't know where he was. She sighed as he walked past the teacher's rooms. 'How can it be this hard to find him in here? Someone should have at least seen him around.' She grumbled to herself.

She noticed that someone had entered the garden room next to Storm's. "Why would someone go in there? Only Miss. Munroe goes in there and she gets ticked when she finds people messing with her plants." Jubilee whispered to herself. She knew her teacher would not be back for some time, so she decided to enter.

When she came into the room, she found heating lamps above many exotic plants. The windows were shut to keep the sun and cold air from the window out. 'There he is.' Jubilee said to herself. She had finally found Jono. He was looking around the room and the plants and had his back facing her.

"Hey." She greeted him, accidentally startling him. "Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to startle you. I was just wondering where you were." She apologized to him.

_It's alright. Why were yer lookin' fer me?_ Jono asked her.

"Um, no, I was just wondering where you were. I kinda wanted to talk to you." Jubilee told him with a smile on her face. He raised an eyebrow at her.

'Why would she want ter talk ter someone like me?' He thought himself. _What do yer wanna know?_ He questioned her.

"Well you're new here and I know it's kind of scary when ya first come. When I first came here, I was scared the first day. Then after that I warmed up and now usually people can't get me to shut up." She joked to him. It was hard to read his expressions since his face was covered with the black scarf.

_I like being by meself. _He telepathically told her.

Jubilee cocked her head at him. "But don't you get lonely?" She asked him.

He shook his head_. After what happened before, don't want ter get close ter others. It's better this way. Yer should probably go back ter yer friends, I'll be fine. Thanks fer talkin'._ He told her as he turned around and began looking at the plants again.

"I know it's none of my business to ask, but what happened that makes you so distant? Besides, I got all the time in the world. Most of my friends are spending time with their 'lovers'." She told him as she walked up next to him. "Also, why do you wear that scarf? I've been wondering about that since you came here?" She asked him.

_I don't wanna talk about it. _He told her. He turned his head to look at her. _Yer wouldn't understand._

Jubilee crossed her arms over her chest. "Try me. I've heard and seen a lot of things around this place. Nothing you say would make me think different of you. Only thing I know is you like to keep to yourself. I promise and if I say anything you can smack me. Unless Wolvie is around, then you might not want to cause he will go feral on your ass." She smiled at him.

Jono sighed. 'I guess it can't hurt, but she'll be thinkin' the same as me when I'm done tellin' her.' He thought to himself. _Before me powers manifested I had a girlfriend. We were close, but not close enough where we would eventually marry each other. I cared for her a lot. Then when me powers came, it blew out me chest and it paralyzed her. Her family blamed me and so did me own family. Me folks and I never got along too well in the first place. _

Jubilee placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault that happened. A lot of people around here hurt others when their powers came. My friend, Rogue placed the first boy she ever kissed into a coma. It's not your fault that it had happened." She told him, but he only shook his head.

_I should never have been near her. She would be fine now. I had snuck into her hospital room one night, after I found out how to keep me powers under control. The first thing she did when she looked at me was cringe. She couldn't move or scream, though I know she wanted to. After a while, I started thinkin' it probably wasn't because I was there, it was because how I look._ He said to her. He leaned against the table and placed a hand to his eyes to block the tears.

"How could it be because of how you look? You look normal to me." Jubilee told him. 'Poor guy, maybe I'll have Rogue talk to him. She knows sort of what he is going through.' She thought to herself.

_Like I said before, when me powers manifested, a energy blast blew open me chest. It also took me jaw along with it._ He told her sadly. 'Why am I telling her this? Bloody hell, she is going to think I'm a monster. She probably does already, but is hidin' it.' He thought to himself.

"That's why you have the scarf covering your face?" She finally realized. He nodded his head.

_And got bandages covering me chest._ He added in.

"Can I see?" She asked him. Her brown eyes meeting his. He shook his head 'no.' "I haven't judged you have I? I think you had a hard life and don't know how to open up. Please?" She asked him, her brown eyes twinkling in the light.

'She seems sincere.' Jono thought to himself. He sighed in defeat as he began to remove the scarf from his face. He pulled it down, revealing bandages that covered his neck and his missing jaw. He looked at the ground immediately ashamed of how he looked.

Jubilee smiled at him. "I thought you looked cute when I first met ya. Now seeing ya without the scarf, you do look really handsome." She told him. He looked up at her in shock.

_Yer don't mean that. How could I ever look handsome lookin' like this? _He asked to her.

"Well I think you do and I don't go around saying that too often. Well maybe once in a while, but if I am disgusted by something I usually will come out and say it.. Did you hear me say anything?" She asked him.

_No, but still haven't figured out why._ He said as he looked down at her. She caught him by surprise when she hugged him. The only other person to hug him was his ex-girlfriend. His parents, even when he was little, never hugged him. _Thank you._ He told her as he returned the embrace.

**Professor's Office**

It hadn't been too much of a surprise that Jean Grey was sitting in front of him. He had felt her mind a week after she had 'died,' but it had disappeared as quickly as it came. The Professor shook his head, wishing he had been able to detect her sooner. He had used Cerebro for the first two weeks she had been gone and found no trace of the red-head.

"So I was a telepathic mutant?" She asked Charles who nodded.

"You were one of my first students here. I had known you for quite a while. I am sorry we were unable to find you sooner." He apologized to her.

"It's alright." She said to him. When they had first rolled up to the mansion, she began to get de-ja-vu. This office looked familiar as well, but she didn't know why.

They both heard a knock on the door. _You may enter_. Charles told the two mutants behind the door. Remy and Rogue stepped inside the office. "Hey, we wanted ta ask ya- oh mah gawd. Miss Grey?"Rogue's eyes widened as she looked at her used-to-be-dead teacher.

"Hi?" Jean said as she turned around to look at the two. The girl with white stripes in her brown hair looked more familiar than the guy standing next to her.

_She has amnesia and doesn't remember this place, nor the people who live here._ Charles explained to Rogue telepathically. "Is there something I can do for the two of you?" He asked them.

"Was wonderin' if we could borrow one of de nicer cars for tomorrow? Logan said he'd kill moi if I take chere on a motorcycle again." Remy stated. He had a run in with Logan before the mission and he had threatened if Remy took Rogue on a motorcycle, he would never see the light of day again.

"Of course." Charles smiled at the two of them. They then turned to leave.

"Thank ya, Professor." Rogue told him as she shut the door.

"Logan? That name sounds familiar." Jean said to herself, but loud enough for the Professor to hear.

"You remember the name?" Charles asked her curiously.

"Yes." She replied as another name came to her head. "Also I remember someone named Scott." She told him. For some reason those two names rung a bell in her head and she did not know why.

**End of Chapter 7**

**Special Thanks to: enchantedlight**,** bored247**, **dreamer's dawn, Rogue gaL**, **WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc**,**Crazy4CocoPuffs**, **jott luuuver**, and **lalalalala. Thanks for reviewing the last chapter :)**

**Next Chapter**: Shadow King takes over someone's body. Rogue and Remy get ready for their date. Scott and Logan come home to see Jean.


	8. Reunited Part 2

I kinda skipped some stuff I had planned for this chapter, it wasn't anything really important, so instead of Remy and Rogue getting ready for their date, they will be on their date. Also I promise the next chapter will be longer.

**Disclaimer**: I do own any of the characters in here, if I did they would all stop DYING in the comics.

* * *

**X-Mansion**

Jean sat uneasily in the Rec Room with Kitty and Bobby relaxing next to her. Perched on the armrest next to Bobby, Lorna joined the group. Standing in the spot behind Kitty, Piotr rested his hands on his girlfriend's shoulders.. Wanda, John, and Pietro were all on the couch across from them. Trying to explain to her, Professor X told her of what she used to do and what her powers were. Jubilee had come earlier and greeted Jean, and Jono introduced himself to her. While Remy and Rogue had left a few minutes ago for their date.

"So she was dead and now she is alive?" Wanda asked John quietly. No one had explained the situation to her or Pietro. Lorna hadn't known anything either until Bobby told her who Jean was..

"She was my teacher here before. Then there was this incident where they thought she died. That's all I heard." John whispered back to her.

"You're Kitty." Jean pointed to the young girl beside her. She had tried to relearn all of their names, but when saying them she still didn't remember ever meeting them. "And you're Bobby?" She pointed to Piotr.

"I'm Piotr." Colossus told her politely. She nodded and turned to look at Bobby.

"You're Bobby then?" She asked.

"Yep, that's me." He smiled at her. 'Man, Scott's supposed to be here any minute. He's going to faint when he sees she is alive.' Bobby thought to himself. As if someone had heard his thoughts and wanted to make them true, Scott and the rest of the X-Men walked into the Rec Room. 'I should become a telepath.' He thought to himself.

Scott stared forward in shock. "Jean?" He asked not daring to move or blink in case his mind was playing tricks on him.

Logan stood next to him in equal shock. He knew she was real and not an illusion from the smell, but it was hard to believe she was sitting there before him.

"We, like, found her when we went out for dinner. Can ya believe it?" Kitty asked as she turned around to see the shocked looks on the older mutants faces.

Storm had a shocked look on her face at first, but it soon disappeared into a happy smile as she walked over to Jean. "It is wonderful to have you back." She told the red-head as she bent down and hugged her.

"Thanks." Jean said to her, returning the hug. 'Now, she looks familiar. The man with the sunglasses looks _very_ familiar.' She thought to herself.

"It is nice to see you are vell." Kurt greeted her with a bow. Jean smiled at him and nodded her head.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like to see you in the infirmary to make sure you are healthy. Though, it can wait until you feel like it. However, I must insist it be sometime this week." Hank smiled down at Jean. "It is good to see you again, Miss. Grey."

Warren placed a arm around Betsy as they saw their best friends go up to the woman they all thought they lost. "Jean?" Scott asked as he took her hand in his and squatted down before her. "I can't believe you're here." He said as he looked down at her hand. 'I never thought I would ever be able to see you again.' He could feel tears forming in his eyes.

Logan kept his distance. "Jeannie." He whispered to himself, making it so no one could hear him.

**Glasgow. Scotland**

There was a another huge party being held once again in a house near the outside of the city. Men and women were crowded around the area; talking, flirting, drinking, and doing all sorts of things. In the back, blonde, curly haired man no older than nineteen was kissing a girl he had met that night.

"Yuh want to come back to muh place?" The girl asked the guy as she sat on his lap and ran her hands through his hair.

He smiled up at her and kissed her. "Mubbe in a little bit." He told her as he pushed her off. He stood up from the couch to stretch out his back She got on her knees and wrapped her arms around him.

"I promise to make it worth it for yuh." She whispered to him. He turned around and smiled at her. Tonight was like every other night for him. Have one night stands and then move on to the next woman he found.

He turned around and looked at her with a grin. "Well, mube we can see here?" He asked her. He was about to wrap a arm around her when he felt like something attacking his mind. He grabbed his head and staggered back from her and fell to his knees.

"Whut's wrong?" The girl asked as she got to her feet. The young man slowly raised his head to look up at her. She let out a scream when she saw his eyes had turned completely yellow. He smiled as he raised his hand and sent her flying across the room until she hit the wall.

"Pathetic human." He muttered to himself as he got to his feet. "Finally, I am free and soon this world will learn to fear the Shadow King." He laughed.

**At the Restaurant**

The atmosphere in the building was perfect. Happy couples sitting across from one another, chatting of their day and how much they missed each other. In the background, a small orchestra was playing romantic songs. Towards the middle was a dance floor with only a few couples using it.

Rogue and Remy had arrived at the restaurant fifteen minutes ago and had already ordered their food and drinks.

"How did ya find this place?" Rogue commented as she looked across the table at Remy. He smiled at her.

"Asked around a bit, see what de nicest place was here. Y' deserve de best." He told her as he put down his menu and reached out to take her glove hand in his.

Rogue's cheeks turned a bit pink. "Ah would be happy no matter where ya took meh. Ya didn't have ta go all out for meh." She told him as she looked at his covered eyes. He had to wear sunglasses inside the building to hide his red on black orbs. Rogue sighed as she released his hand. 'Ah would of been happier if we stayed at home, so Ah could look inta ya eyes.' She thought to herself.

Remy got up from his chair and stood in front of her with one arm stretched out. "Y wanna dance, chere?" He asked her, taking her hand again and kissing it.

"Ah would love ta." She told him as he helped her to her feet. They walked hand in hand to the dance floor. She placed one arm around his neck as one of his went around her waist, bringing her closer to him. Their other free hands intertwined with each other as they moved across the dance floor She smiled while she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks." She whispered to him. He looked down at her, confused.

"For what, chere?" He asked her as he leaned his head on top of hers.

"For makin meh feel like a normal person. When Ah was with Bobby, he never took meh to any place like this or treated meh this nicely." She told him.

"Like Remy said before, y' deserve de best, and he'll make sure y' get it. Je t' aime." He whispered back to her as he kissed the top of her head. He hadn't realized the last part he had just spoken.

She looked up at him. "What did ya say?" She asked him. 'He couldn't of said what Ah think he just did, did he?' She asked herself as she waited for him to answer.

Remy finally realized what he had said. 'What's dere to be ashamed of, it's true.' He thought to himself as he smiled down at her. "I love y', Rogue. No other women has ever stolen my heart de way y' have." He told her.

Rogue could feel tears of happiness in her eyes as she looked up at him. "Ah love ya too, Remy." She told him as he leaned down to kiss her lips. "Remy, ya know even the slightest physical contact means Ah'd absorb ya mind and powers." She said to him as she took a step back away from him.

He looked over at her. "Worse fates spring to mind, chere." He told her, once again taking her gloved hand in his.

Rogue smiled as she shook her head at him. "That's all Ah need–thoughts of you runnin' through mah head twenty-four hours a day." She teased him.

"How'd dat be any different from now?" He asked her with a grin across his face. She smacked him playfully in the arm.

"Let's go sit down, sugah. Mah feet are startin ta hurt." She told him as she started walking towards their table.

"Y' sure y' don't want moi to carry y' dere?" He asked her.

"Ah think Ah'll manage, but thanks anyways." She said to him. Once they reached their table, Remy pushed in Rogue's chair and then sat down across from her. He raised an eyebrow at her when he saw her rubbing her foot.

"Y' alright, chere?" He asked her with concern in his voice.

"Ah'm fine, it's just these shoes are killin' meh." She told him.

"Y' wanna leave? I could always tell de waiter to put our dinner to go." He said to her.

"Well ya spent all this money on comin here, Ah'd feel bad for leavin and not enjoyin our meal." Rogue said as she continued to rub her foot.

"It's not enjoyin de meal when y'r in pain, chere. I'll call de waiter." He told her as he started looking around for the waiter.

"Thanks, sugah. Ah'm gonna go use the ladies room ta try and give mah feet a little fresh air." She said to him as she got up from her seat and headed for the women's room.

She pushed open the door and walked over to a bench to sit down. Luckily, there was no one in the restroom, otherwise she would feel a bit embarrassed about taking her shoes off. She took off the high heals she had borrowed from Kitty. "Oh mah gawd, this feels great. Ah swear Ah'm never borrowing anythin from Kitty ever again." She vowed to herself.

"Hello, Rogue." She heard a feminine voice whisper in the restroom. She looked around the and found no one there.

"Who's there?" She called to whoever it was. She slipped her shoe back on her foot and got up from the bench.

"I don't believe we've met. Though, I have been watching you for sometime." The voice laughed. It sounded like it was coming closer.

"Who are ya?" She demanded to know as she looked all around the restroom and still was unable to find who was talking to her.

"Allow me to introduce myself." The voice said to her. Rogue felt something enter her head and fell to her knees instantly. It felt like someone was trying to take a hold of her mind and shut her out. Rogue cried as she felt herself lose control over her body. Her normal beautiful bright emerald eyes turned dark green as she stood up.

"My name is Malice." A wicked smile spread across Rogue's lips. "Just need to get out of here and wait for the Shadow King's orders now." She said to herself as she exited out of the women's rest room.

'Him.' Malice thought to herself as she saw Remy coming over to her. 'I remember him from the tunnels.' She thought as Remy came over and kissed her hand.

"Y' ready to go, chere? I got de food already to go." He told her with a smile on his face.

"Ya, Ah'm ready." She told him, returning a smile. Remy walked ahead of her. 'I'll have to make sure you don't interfere.' Malice thought to herself as she nabbed a streak knife from a table and hid it up Rogue's sleeve.

**End of Chapter 8**

**Note: the man from Scotland that was taken over by the Shadow King is not some random guy, he is actual person from X-Men. Also to give ya a hint of who he is, he appeared in X-Men Evolution.**

**Loneraven: **this story is so messed up and it only gets more messed up as it goes on, but messed up stories are fun to write. Glad ya enjoyed the Jono and Jubes partthough I doubt your happy with the last Remy and Rogue part, and it only gets worse in the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing

**bored247: **glad ya enjoyed the Jono and Jubes part :) also in the next chappie Logan and Scott confront Jean seperately, so ya have ta wait another chapter, sorry. Thanks for reviewing

**dawn1: **hehe, well if ya want ya can borrow mine :) Thanks for reviewing

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc:** well ya got your romy in here, not sure if it was good or bad, but it was romy until the end when Malice took over Rogue. Thanks for reviewing

**Roguechere:**Ult. Ann is really sad, Remy and Rogue are stealing a diamond in Vegas and leave. There is Jug. He fights with them, throws Remy into a sign. He says he is in love with Rogue (ew) Remy gets up and blows up Jugs helmet, but Jugs is fine. Remy then takes down a building behind him and Jugs and it falls on them both. Rogue digs Remy out, he is in bad shape. They kiss, some pink stuff surrounds them, he goes limp (dies), then SHIELD comes and takes his body, Rogue escapes. At the end shows Rogue with red on black eyes holding a playing card :( Thanks for reviewing

**darkstorm5000:** mostly they are a bit shocked seeing her back, and now it enters into her trying to remember stuff and remember who she was with. That should be fun. Also, I know what ya mean, they can't get a break ever. Now in The End series, Rogue's dead and Remy is not happy at all (gonna go kill Sinnie, cause Sinnie killed Rogue) why must they be so cruel?

**Crazy4CocoPuffs: **Glad ya liked the last chapter :) As for the fun/not so fun, begins next chapter sorta. there will be scott/jean/logan parts, as well as Malice and the Remy part (not having her kiss him, don't worry, but the chapter won't end pretty) Thanks for reviewing.

**firestorm13: **hehe, I couldn't let him hurt Betsy, especially if it's not really him :) glad ya enjoyed the Jono/Jubes moment, I'll have to add more of them. Thanks for reviewing

**dreamer's dawn: **it was meant to be short, but that is not the last of Poccy, but his part won't be for a long while. As for Remy and Rogue, the next chapter is bad, this was only the beginning of it all. (Evil laigh) Thanks for reviewing

**Next Chapter: Love that Kills - there is Logan/Jean/Scott scene where she talks to them, Warren and Betsy talk. As for Remy and Rogue. . . erm well you will all see soon. Also special guest appearence by someone from Unexpected Visitor, though I doubt anyone will want to see him.** Also the next chapter will be longer, sorry for the short one.


	9. Love That Kills

If I live to see the next chapter, I will be happy, but for a warning, this is not a happy chapter. Though the next chapter is not as bad as this one, that won't be a happy chapter either.

**Disclaimer**: I do own any of the characters in here, if I did they would all stop DYING in the comics.

* * *

**X-Mansion**

The Professor had ordered everyone to give Jean and Scott some time alone. He knew if anyone could make Jean remember, it was Scott.

"What else do you remember?" Scott asked. So far, she only remembered where she had been over the past few months. People around the mansion looked familiar, but she wasn't sure why.

"I remember water." She answered him. He took her hand in his. It was the one thing he was dreading she would remember.

"Do you remember anything before the water?" He asked her.

She sat back frustrated. It was like there were clips of her memory missing and she didn't know where the other pieces were. "There was a jet with people in it. They were scared." She answered.

"Yes, that's right." He said as he rubbed her hand. "That was when you decided to pull the jet up and block the waves. Do you remember that?" He asked her.

She thought to herself before shaking her head. "I don't remember that. I know you, the white-haired woman, the Professor, and that one man with the side burns look familiar." She answered him.

"Do any names ring a bell to you?" He asked her.

"Scer-" She began to say, but stopped. "No, um. I know one that starts with an S, but I am having trouble remembering it." She told him. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she felt tears form in her eyes.

He pulled her close to him. "It's not your fault. None of this is. You will remember eventually. I'm sure of it." He reassured her.

"I hope so." She said to him as he got to his feet. "Where are you going?" She asked him curiously.

"I'm going to check on something. It might help you remember." He told her as he left the Rec. Room.

"Scott." She whispered. The name finally came to her mind.

**Warren & Betsy's Room**

Betsy entered the spare bedroom that the Professor had set up for her and Warren. She found her boyfriend resting on the bed and smiled to herself. She walked over and liedd down next to him. "Something on your mind, luv?" She asked him.

"Just thinking." He responded to her. A blonde lock of hair fell into his eyes. Betsy pushed it away with her hand.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked him as she leaned her head down on his shoulder. He smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"About what happened earlier." He whispered. She looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't blame you for what happened back there, luv. You were upset because you lost one of the things you value the most in your-" She began to say, but he stopped her.

"-No, you're the most valuable thing in my life. I can't believe I almost lost you." He told her as he kissed the top of her head. "I just wish I never lost my wings." He said with a sad sigh.

"But at least you have them back." She reminded him with a smile as she raised her hand and gently touched the soft white feathers. "Beautiful as they were before." She whispered to him.

"But they are also a reminder of what I did. I should of never taken that job in New York. Then my team would of never encountered those savages." He said bitterly.

"I was never able to ask you this, but what happened exactly? I remember you saying they tore your wings off and left you for dead." She asked him.

Warren sighed before he began to explain the memory that was worse than his nightmares. "When we were down in the sewers, apparently there was something wrong with the power. I went down there with my employees'. We found a group of mutants down there. They seemed very scared of us, but then moments later, these others I can't even call human, came and started killing. The one pinned my wings against the wall while another ripped them off my back. They killed my employees' and left me for dead." He answered sadly as he closed his eyes.

Betsy raised a hand and rested it on his cheek. "I am so sorry, luv." She told him as she kissed him. "You shouldn't have had to go through all that." She said sympathetically.

He nodded. "I swear, if I ever find who took my wings, they will pay." Warren vowed. He didn't care how long it would take him, he would find the person who was responsible for his missing wings and make them pay.

**X-Mansion**

Jean sat in the Rec. Room waiting for Scott to return. He had only left a short while ago. 'I remember. His name was Scott. At least I hope that's what it was.' She thought to herself.

She looked down at her hands and sighed. The Professor had told her earlier when she had arrived, that she was a mutant with the power of telekinesis and telepathy. 'Maybe he is wrong. Maybe I'm not a mutant, I mean I don't even know how these powers work.' She thought to herself.

'Is there something I do or say that lets me read minds?' She asked herself in frustration as she leaned back into the couch. She did not hear someone enter the Rec. Room.

"Jeannie?" She heard a voice say from behind her. She turned around to see the short man with black hair she remembered from earlier

"Hi, um, I'm sorry, but what is your name?" She asked him, hoping she did not sound rude.

"I'm Logan. Do ya remember?" He asked as he took a step closer to her. She stared at him for a while trying to recall his name..

"I think I remember that name." She stated as he took a seat next to her.

"Do ya remember me before the accident?" He asked curiously. 'Please tell me ya do. I care about ya darlin'.' He thought to himself.

"I'm sorry, but I don't." She told him. "You seem like a nice person. Hopefully, I will begin to remember." She smiled at him sadly.

"I hope so too, darlin'." He told her as he took her hand in his. Scott walked into the room and saw the two of them together.

He coughed lightly, getting both of their attentions. "Oh, hi. I just met Logan." Jean told Scott. He was for once happy in his life that he had to wear sunglasses; otherwise, the hurt would show in his eyes.

"Logan, can I speak with you privately." Scott asked Logan.

"Fine." He growled at Scott as he got up from the couch. He turned back to Jean before proceeding out of the room. "See ya later." He told her with a wink and followed Scott out of the Rec. Room.

"What do you think you are doing? She doesn't remember who she is and your just making it harder for her." Scott scolded Logan who crossed his arms over his chest.

"What? are you afraid she will choose me over you?" He raised an eyebrow at Scott.

"She doesn't even remember her powers. What makes you think she remembers anything about who she was with." Scott stated. "And I don't have to worry about that because I know she loved me and still loves me." Scott told him as he left Logan in the hall and reentered into the Rec. Room where Jean was waiting.

**A Block Away from the Restaurant**

The sun had set hours ago and snow was falling to the ground. The street and sidewalk had not been covered yet and it seemed everyone was in his or her home keeping warm. Remy held Rogue's hand as they walked outside in the cold. Remy had taken off his jacket and wrapped it around Rogue's shoulder's. She had suggested that they go for a stroll around the block before going back to the mansion.

"Y' sure y' don' want to go back to de car yet?" Remy asked her, seeing a shiver even with both their coats covering her.

"Ah'm fine, sugah." Malice answered, trying to hide a smile. She could hear Rogue screaming, but refused to let the Southern girl speak. 'Don't worry, my dear. It will be over soon.' Malice told Rogue.

'Somethin' seems off about her.' Remy thought to himself as he glanced down at Rogue who refused to look him in the eyes. 'Like it ain' really her.' He added. Rogue stopped walking and reached her hand out to brace herself on the side of a building next to her.

"Y' sure y' alright, chere?" He asked her again.

"Ah'm fine, it's just this foot is killin' meh. Could we maybe stop for a bit?" Malice asked innocently. There was an opening that lead into an alley. She rested Rogue's head against the cool bricks as she watched Remy place down their dinner on the ground. She smiled as she rotated the knife in her sleeve of her coat.

Remy walked over to her. 'Why is she smilin' like dat? Dere is somethin' wrong.' He thought to himself.

"Remy, Ah got a confession ta make ta ya." She bowed her head as he stood next to her.

"Y' can tell moi anythin', chere." He said to her. She moved to stand in front of him. She wrapped her one arm around him in a hug, pushing him against the wall. Her other arm she kept between the two of them.

'Remy, run! Get away!' Rogue was shouting inside her mind, but Malice refused to let her speak. Remy was about to pull back from the hug when he felt an aching pain in his stomach. He glanced down, seeing a knife in Rogue's hand before looking back up at her.

"Figured it out yet, sugah?" Malice laughed as she twisted the knife around. Remy gasped in pain as his hand went over hers to stop her.

"Who are you?" He weakly demanded. He could feel the blood running down from the wound and soak into his shirt.

"We've met before, in the tunnels. Except, I was in Lorna's body." Malice smirked at him. She finally looked him in the eyes. They were pure dark green, but it looked like they were fading to their normal beautiful emerald.

'You bitch, let him go!' Rogue shouted as she tried once again to take control over her body. She almost succeeded, but Malice pushed her further back into her mind.

"Malice." He spat as he felt blood coming up his throat.

"So, you do remember me? I'm so flattered." Malice laughed. He tried once again to effortlessly to pull the knife out, but she kept her hand fastened to it. "Come on now, I know you can break her grip. All you have to do is snap her wrist, easy as that." She continued laughing.

"Non." He whispered. He would rather die than hurt her. He took his bloody hand and raised it to the side of her face, not quite making skin contact. "Not y'r fault." That was the last thing he would say before Malice pulled the knife out of him. She let the it fall to the snowy ground. He felt like he was going to pass out from the blood loss, but she held him up.

"I never really did like you. Although I must say, killing those Morlocks was one of the best times I've ever had. Too bad there won't be anymore parties like that, but I can always create my own." She smiled at him as she let him go.

Remy blacked out as he slid down the wall and into the snow below him. "Now, time to go have some fun." Malice smiled wickedly as she turned around and walked out of the alley.

A few seconds later, a figure emerged and approached Remy's unconscious body. "I told you, my boy, going with them would be foolish. Look at where it got you." Sinister shook his head as he looked down at the young man.

He knelt down and carefully slid his arms under Gambit's shoulders and legs. He lifted the young man up and turned back toward the inner parts of the alley. A portal appeared before him as he began walking forward and soon they both disappeared.

**End of Chapter 8**

**Note: Remy will not be held prisoner by Sinister, just wanted to make that clear**

**bored247**: well ya were right, knife freak person did use the knife to stab Remy. Of course now freaky person aka Malice is going to cause trouble, really bad things are going to happen next chapter. Thanks for reviewing

**Roguechere**: oi, that stinks. Hopefully ya will be able to find it, I had to order my off the internet since they stopped selling comics here, it's a good issue, just really sad, like The End #6, just it's Remy instead of Rogue. Those two have had a bad month :( Also maybe in it's next life, the knife will be used for steak, but for now it is evil knife. Thanks for reviewing

**Loneraven**: erm, for the getting better part. . . I make no promises, but it will, but it has to get even worse to get better so, we'll see. Haha, for the Scotland part I think I told you parts of what happened there, right? I can't remember. I promise I will try to bring up some Jonda parts, though I know they have a big part coming up later. Thanks for reviewing

**dreamer's dawn**: you already know this chapter is bad from reading it before. But I am hiding in my little bunker and my little army of Chipmunks are ready for battle against the Fix and Duckies. Though if u do harm me then I can't finish this and Remy will stay injured and Rogue will stay possessed forever in this fic. :P well hope ya liked it outside of those parts. Thanks for reviewing

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc**: I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, hopefully this was fast enough. Thanks for reviewing

**firestorm13**: omg, you are the only person to guess it and you got it right. The first name you said (not saying it here cause it might spoil for others) is correct of who the Scotish guy is. I was orignally going to go with the comic version, but that guy is confusing and the evo. version is easier to understand and less confusing. Also if ya want I can give ya a Malice punching bag, will that help? Just don't take it out on the author. Thanks for reviewing

**Next Chapter: Forever Taken**: at the mansion they notice Remy and Rogue have not returned and go looking, more Scott/Jean/Logan, Remy takes his anger out on Sinister, and in the next chapter, Malice will do something that will affect Rogue for the rest of her life.


	10. Forever Taken

Nothing to say here, except enjoy the chapter

**Disclaimer**: I do own any of the characters in here, if I did they would all stop DYING in the comics.

* * *

Remy slowly regained consciousness as he opened his red on black eyes. He was lying on a soft bed with a blanket draped over him. His chest was ached as he tried to sit up. 'What happened?' He thought to himself.

"I see you've awoken." He heard a familiar voice say. He glanced over at the door and saw the person he despised the most.

'Of all people, why him?' Remy plead to himself as he tried to sit all the way up. He could feel a bandage underneath his shirt and began to remember the night before. 'Chere.' He thought to himself sadly.

"I wouldn't be moving that far, if I were you. I was able to heal the wounds caused to you. There will probably be a scar there for quite some time. But you shouldn't be in that much pain." Sinister told him as he walked further into the room and stood next to the bed.

Remy didn't know what to say. He'd rather be as far away from this man as possible. The man beside him had destroyed practically his whole life. "Why?" The young mutant whispered.

Sinister chuckled. "Why what? You should make your questions much clearer." The scientist told him mockingly.

"Why y' save moi?" Remy repeated as he glared at Sinister. He did not trust the man, even if his life depended on it. Especially after what the scientist had done to him months ago. He was the main reason why Remy had left the mansion and needed some alone time to himself to think. The only good that came out of it was, he was able to help Sarah.

"I think you should know the answer to that, my son." Sinister said to him as another chuckle as escaped from him.

Remy growled as he stared up at the scientist. "Told y' before, ain' y'r damn son. Didn' need y'r help either." He spat at Sinister as he pulled the blanket off of him and forced himself to sit up.

"If I didn't come, you would be dead by now. Unless you expected your little 'friends' to come and save you. I doubt that would even care if you did die in the cold. Of course" Sinister began to laugh at the next part. "The woman you say you love stabbed you. Shows how much she really cares, doesn't it?" He asked Remy.

"Dat wasn' her!" Remy said in a low voice. "It be y'r fault for all of dis. If y' never had de damn Marauders, den Malice would never took control of my Rogue. As for de others, dey would of realized sooner of later dat we was gone and came lookin' for moi and Rogue"

"Yes, I heard Malice was working for someone new." Sinister mused to himself before continuing. "But back to the matter, tell me the truth. Who would they care more about, you or Rogue?" He asked the young mutant.

Remy opened his mouth, but Sinister spoke for him. "They wouldn't care about you. They would most likely blamed what happened to Rogue on you and leave your body for the rats to feed on. They would find a way to return Rogue, and she would find someone else to love her."

Remy shook his head at what Sinister said. "I know what y'r tryin' to do, Essex. Y'r tryin' to get moi to leave de X-Men. Well too bad, it won' work." He told the scientist as his red on black eyes glowed angrily. "Ain' with de X-Men to get dem to like moi. Don' really care what any of dem think. Dere's only . . . " He stopped himself before he continued. He wanted to say three people's opinions he cared about, but was afraid to mention Sarah's name in front of Sinister. It was the scientist fault she had lost her family in the first place. "Two people's opinion dat matters to moi. Stormy, but most importantly Rogue's."

"They might matter to you, but do you matter to them? I doubt it. From what I've seen, the only reason why Storm is friends with you is because she feels she owes you for saving her life. Do you seriously picture a woman like that being friends with someone like you? And Rogue, she was happy with her boyfriend until you came along." Sinister told him.

Remy clenched his fists and started wishing he had his cards with him. "Y' can say all y' want. Ain' gonna believe y'r lies like before." He growled at Sinister as he got up unsteadily to his feet. He had done enough talking to Sinister to last him the rest of his life.

"You are making a foolish decision, my son. I can offer you so much better." Sinister told him as he watched the young man glare over at him again.

"Y' can keep y'r offer. I'm goin' after Rogue, and I swear y' try to stop moi, I'll kill y'." Remy warned him as he attempted to exit out of the room.

"I doubt you will be able to stand a chance against him." Sinister comment stopped Remy in his tracks. He slowly turned around the face the scientist.

"Who? Y' know who is behind Malice attackin' Rogue? Answer me?" Gambit yelled. He may not have felt well enough for battle, but he knew he had to get as much information as possible. If he had to, he would take down Sinister.

Sinister smirked down at the angry young mutant. "Don't you already know? You've met once already, but during that time he was after Storm."

Remy took a step back. "Non, dat impossible. De Shadow King was locked up by de Professor. Dere ain' no way he could of gotten lose. But why would he want Rogue?" Remy asked himself, almost forgetting Sinister was there.

"Malice is just a tool that can be rid of easily. You know what the Shadow King wanted from Storm, soon that will be the Rogue's fate." Sinister chuckled. He seriously could careless what happened to any of the X-Men, as long as his son was not harmed. He had his reason for wanting his son unharmed, and it wasn't because he cared.

"Where is he?" Remy demanded to know. 'Gotta warn de others, mebbe Rogue be dere also.' He thought to himself.

"I will tell you under one condition." Sinister said to him with an evil smile spread across his face.

Remy gave him a disgusted look. "Forget it. I can find out myself. Don' need y'r help." He told the scientist as he started to leave. "Never gonna join y'."

"We'll see about that." Sinister called to him.

"It be a cold day in hell when dat happens." Remy growled at him as he finally left the room and headed for the exit.

Sinister stood in the room, the smirk still spread across his face. "Then I guess I will be seeing you soon."

**X-Mansion**

Bobby, John, Wanda, Lorna, Pietro and Peter were all playing pool in the Rec. Room. At the moment, John and Wanda were tied in first, while Peter was in second, Lorna in third, Pietro in fourth, and Bobby coming in at last. "So when are you done warming up?" John asked Bobby with a grin.

Bobby glared over at John. "I kicked your ass at this how many times. I am just practicing right now." He said as he watched Lorna shoot.

"So explain why you have lost six times already?" Wanda asked as she rested her chin on the edge of the pool stick.

"Just wait until the next round." Bobby told them confidently.

"Sure honey, whatever you say." Lorna said as she kissed him.

Over on the couch, Kitty was talking with Jubilee and Jono. "So, like, how do you like it here?" Kitty asked Jono.

_It seems nice here, I think I'll like staying here._ Jono replied to her. He was still shocked that all of them didn't mind him being there. 'Maybe Jubilee was right after all.' He thought to himself.

"Hey did any of you see Rogue last night or Remy?" Jubilee asked the others. She had remembered going to bed the night before and Rogue had not come in yet. In the morning, her bed was still as how it was the last night.

"Never-saw-Remy-come-in-last-night!" Pietro told them.

"Now that you mention it, I didn't see them at breakfast this morning." Lorna commented as she watched Pietro shoot.

"Maybe they stayed over night or something?" Wanda asked.

"With Wolvie here, she would have to call in and check with him. Besides, Wolvie would skin Remy alive if those two spent a night in a hotel together." Jubilee told them.

"Well with Miss. Grey back he might have his mind on something else." Bobby spoke up.

"That's not funny, Bobby. Like, that has to be hard for him. I mean, she probably will go back to Mr. Summers." Kitty scolded him just as Logan and Storm entered into the room.

"We're goin' out to find Rogue and Gumbo." Logan told them. "Cyke said to take Wanda and John with."

"How-come-I-can't-come?" Pietro demanded to know as he dropped the pool stick. Wanda glared at her brother.

"Maybe if you start talking like a normal person, you might." She growled at him.

"I don't think that will be happening anytime soon." John whispered to her. He received a dirty look from Pietro.

"Come on, I don't have all day." Logan growled at the two teens.

"Alright, keep your pants on. We're coming." Wanda told Logan as she and John exited out of the Rec. Room with the two adults.

**Downtown New York**

A man and woman walked side by side down the narrow side walk. They had just gone their first date and it couldn't have been any better. The woman rested her head on the man's chest. "So what do you want to do tomorrow?" The man asked.

"Not sure yet, but as long as I am with you it doesn't matter." She told him with a smile.

"Well I'm sure we can think-" He began to say when a woman with brown hair and white stripes bumped into the man.

"-Watch it." Malice growled as she continued on her way. She had rid Rogue of the gloves the night before. She had absorbed two humans already, or as she liked to call it, 'giving Rogue company in her head.'

The woman pulled away from her boyfriend and glared at the other woman. "Excuse me, but I think you owe my boyfriend an apology." The woman demanded.

"It's alright. Let's just keep going." He told his girlfriend. Something about the other woman made him uneasy.

"No Neal, she bumped into you." The woman said as she left her boyfriend's side and started approaching Rogue, who had kept walking and ignored the two.

"Hey, I was talking to you." The other woman grabbed Rogue by the shoulder. Malice smirked as she spun around and grabbed the other woman by the bare arm and started to absorb her. The woman began to feel the life being sucked out of her as she tried to get away, but was unable to.

"Carol!" Neal shouted as she ran to help his girlfriend, but was too late. Malice released her and let her fall to the ground.

"Next time I would stay out of the way if I were you." Malice smirked as she looked down at her hands. 'Looks like I found a mutant.' She thought to herself. She could hear Rogue cursing at her.

'Stop it!' She heard Rogue yell. She could feel the southern try to fight her many times, but could never break Malice's hold on her mind.

"You bitch, your going to pay for that." Neal yelled as he was about to attack Malice, when she punched him in the stomach and sent him flying into the wall. Civilians around started screaming and running away from the scene.

"Mind your own business." Malice growled as she took off into the air using the new powers she had stolen.

**End of Chapter 10**

A/N: basically, Malice had Rogue absorb Carol Danvers aka Miss Marvel. As for Neal, that was supposed to be one of the many Thunderbirds. There are way too many of them.

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc**: no need to worry, Malice will only be in there for another chapter or two before she goes bye bye. Thanks for reviewing

**bored247:** no need to worry, I would never kill Remy. . . or would I? Nah, if I didn't I would be bombed with flames. As for Rogue, she will, um, she gets control back, not soon, but maybe later. Thanks for reviewing

**loneraven**: ya know it, I love making this go from bad to worse, to worser, if thats a word. Also, sorry I forgot the Jonda is next chapter, but I did make it so Bobby loses in pool :p I'm not even half way done tormenting my favorite southerners yet. Thanks for reviewing

**January13**: I agree with ya hundred percent on the romy part. As for why Malice chose Rogue? I wanted Rogue to absorb Carol, without her wanting to do it, like being forced to so its not her fault. As for Jean being the most powerful mutant, that I think depends on everyones opinion of it, she could be to some others no. I don't think there is one, cause everyone in X-Men has died and returned from the dead more than one, if they are all powerful they won't die! Thanks for reviewing.

**Roguechere**: aww, I'm sorry, I didn't know ya didn't read it yet. Marvel I guess got tired of killing Jean and Scott off so they turned to Remy and Rogue and started killing them off, but Remy probably will join Rogue in The End, most likely everyone will die in there. Thanks for reviewing

**dreamer's dawn**: some how I knew you would be mention the comics, I had this all planned out months before Remy and Rogue got killed in the comics! But actually, I was trying to recreate sorta a moment in the comics that was the worst thing that happened between them. Hint: Remy being left to die in the snow, Rogue walking away. Also for later, there are bad things that will happen surrounded by happy moments, sorta. Thanks for reviewing

**firestorm13**: sorry, but I can only give ya two of the bad guys at the end of this fic, I have need for the other 2. But ya can beat the snot outta the two plushies. Plus, I'll be getting a new shipment of bad guy plushies, going to be getting a new one soon.

**Rogue gaL**: welcome back from holiday :) Remy's fine, well now he is. Could never hurt my Cajun, though I do love tormentin him a lot. Mostly he is going back to the mansion to find out how to save Rogue. Thanks for reviewing

**dawn1**: haha, well I maybe adding another storyline in here soon. Thanks for reviewing

**enchantedlight**: glad ya enjoyed the chapter :) Thanks for reviewing

**Next Chapter: Remy returns to the mansion, Malice meets with the Shadow King, Warren heals something he shouldn't, Wolvie/Storm/John/Wanda out searching and find something. **


	11. One Problem Gone

The next chapter might be a while, unless I can get another up by Wednesday, cause after that I'll be spending the rest of my time playing X-Men Legends 2, I'm so can't wait for that to come out :) Hope ya enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I do own any of the characters in here, if I did they would all stop DYING in the comics.

**X-Mansion**

Lorna entered her room and flopped down on her bed and buried her head into the pillow. 'She's back.' She thought to herself. She had a sickening feeling in her stomach that made her want to vomit. The last time she had it, Malice took control over her body.

"Lorna?" She heard Bobby's voice call. She lifted her head and saw him standing in the door way with a concerned look on his face. "What's wrong? It looks like you're about to cry." He stated as he entered the room and sat down on the bed beside her.

She shook her head. "It's nothing, don't worry about it." She told him as she sat up.

"If it's nothing then why are you upset? Please tell me." He took her hand in his. He looked into her eyes begging that she tell him what was wrong.

"I can feel her. She's back." Lorna mumbled so quietly, Bobby almost didn't hear what she had said.

"Who? Malice?" He asked her. The first two weeks she had stayed at the mansion, she had nightmares where Malice would return and possess her body again. Bobby had assured her that it would never happen again.

Lorna nodded. "I felt her yesterday. I don't know how to explain it." She told him.

"It's alright, maybe. We should alert the Professor. That might help." He said to her as he rubbed the top of her hand with his.

Lorna bowed her head, refusing to look at Bobby. "I don't want her to make me do what she did to those mutants. I still have nightmares every now and then. I'm sure Gambit does too."

"Everytime I ask, you keep putting it off. What exactly happened down there? Have you ever told anyone the whole story?" He asked her.

"No, they would probably think I was the one that was in control. There is no proof Malice exist unless she has taken over your body and by then those that have crossed her are dead." She told him.

"It's not good to keep that to yourself, you can tell me. I swear I will never tell anyone unless you want me to tell." He said to her. She looked up at him and nodded. Perhaps telling someone of the worst experience of her life would help.

Down the hallway, Warren was looking for Betsy. Earlier she told him she wanted to explore the mansion, this being the first time she had been there. The past few days she was unable to look around because she was so worried about him. He came a stop when he heard Lorna speak. Normally, he would continue on his way and not listen into other's conversation, but something caught his interest.

"The Morlock Massacre was terrible. I remember seeing Gambit lead the Marauders into the tunnels-" She began to say. Bobby pulled her close to him to stop her from trembling.

Outside of the room, Warren backed away from the door. 'Gambit? Why does that name sound so familiar?' He thought to himself. 'Didn't Scott tell me earlier that there was a new member of the X-Men named Gambit? No, couldn't be. They would never allow a killer inside the mansion.' He mused to himself as he continued walking down the hall.

"-and found the Morlocks. They had no idea of what was going on. Just seeing others find them scared them. Then the one Marauder shoved Gambit aside and started to kill the Morlocks, along with the others." A tear slid down Lorna's face as she remembered what happened. Bobby brushed away a green strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"I remember Malice using my powers to bring down a large pipe on a family. They weren't able to get out of the way and were crushed by it. And she laughed at it. I had never seen someone so proud of the fact they killed someone, until then. I remember seeing the sewer water turn red from all the blood of the dead Morlocks." She stopped for a moment as covered her eyes. Bobby hugged her and ran a hand through her hair.

"Shh, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have done anything to stop it." He told her as he began to continue.

"Also, I remember a little girl was about to be killed by Sabertooth, but Gambit stopped him. He got slashed instead of the little girl. He got to his feet, even though he was bleeding heavily, and took out a glowing card and threw it at Sabertooth. He then grabbed the little girl and ran. The Marauders killed everyone. Some tried to escape, but they were hunted down." Bobby hugged her even closer to him and kissed the top of her head.

"The only ones that are the real murders are the Marauders and Malice. That blood is not on your hands Lorna, it's on Malice's. That night was not your fault." Bobby said to her. Lorna pulled away from his chest and looked up at him.

"Thanks." She whispered as she wiped away the tears from her eyes. Bobby smiled at her.

"Do you feel better?" He asked her.

"Yeah, a little bit." She smiled back at him. He leaned down and kissed her.

**Lower Level of the Mansion**

Jean had explored the mansion to try to remember more things. The kids around the mansion looked a bit familiar, but not to the point where she would remember their names. She made a stop in the Med Lab.

'This looks very familiar.' She thought to herself as she walked into the room. There were beds lined up against the wall with medical machines to the side of them. She placed her hand on a table that was near by and closed her eyes.

She began to see flashes in her mind of being in a museum with Scott. He hugged her close to him and promised nothing bad would happen to her. She then began to see other flashes of varies people from the mansion. Another flash showed her and Logan talking and then waves of water came and swept her away.

She immediately opened her and took a step back. She looked down at her hands, which were now had a golden glow to them. "What's going on?" She asked herself as she looked around the room.

"Jean, are you alright?" She heard a voice from behind her ask. She turned around to find a blue fury mutant standing behind her.

"I'm fine, Hank. I think I'm starting to remember somethings." She stated as he helped her to a seat.

* * *

"I would say you are. I hadn't been able to reintroduce myself, meaning you must have remembered me." Hank told her with a smile. 

Logan, Ororo, John, and Wanda all stood by the car Remy and Rogue had taken the night before. "Maybe they took a taxi somewhere?" John suggested.

Logan shook his head. "Rogue knows better than ta leave and not call. I really don't like the looks of this." He growled.

"John, Wanda, go have a look around. If you find anything, report it to us. I want to speak to Logan alone." She told the two younger mutants.

"Alright." Wanda said as she left with her boyfriend, who wrapped his arm around her waist.

"What is it Ro? We got other things ta worry about." He told her as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about Jean." She told him, catching his attention.

"What about her?" The Canadian asked the wind goddess. He had a feeling either her or one of the others would talk to him about Jean. 'Ain't gonna give her up without a fight.' He thought to himself.

"Do you think it is fair for Jean to choose when she doesn't even know who she loves?" Ororo asked as she folded her arms over her chest.

Logan scratched the back of his neck. "How do ya know she didn't have feelin's for me?" He asked her.

"She did have feelings for you, but only as a friend, nothing more. As of right now, you are not acting like a friend to her now by putting her through this. I remember Scott telling me a few weeks after she died, you told him that she chose him. So why are you going after her?" She asked.

"I care about her a lot. I know I can protect her I-" He began to say, but Ororo cut him off.

"-And you don't think Scott wants to protect her? He has been with her since the day they met each other. They were always happy when they were around one another. I am sorry Logan, but you might have been misdirected. She may have had feeling for you, but her heart will always belong to Scott. I always believed you were an honorable man. Show it by letting her go." Ororo told him as she walked past him to look for Wanda and John.

Logan bowed his head. He knew she was right, but didn't want to admit it. "Wolverine, we found something!" He heard Wanda shout to him. He sighed as he started walking toward the ground.

John stood in an abandoned alley as Wanda returned to his side, followed by Ororo. They showed her knife covered in blood. "You don't think they were attacked, do you?" John asked Storm. Before he had left to join Magneto, he and Rogue had been good friends. Once he had returned to the mansion that friendship seemed to pick up from where it left off.

"Hopefully, it is no one's blood, but the chances of that are slim." Ororo told them. John placed his arms around Wanda's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"But that wouldn't explain where they are, or if someone took them." Wanda stated just as Logan arrived.

"What did ya find?" He asked, but his question was answered as soon as he smelled the air. He looked down at the knife and walked closer to it.

"Whose is it?" John asked as Logan picked up the knife and brought it to his nose.

Logan smelled the blade first and then down to the handle. His eyes widened when he recognized the scent. He turned to look at the others. "The blood if from the Cajun." He answered. Storm took a step back as her eyes fixed on the blade.

"Who stabbed him?" Ororo asked. She felt like she was going to be sick. Hearing that her brother had been stabbed and could be bleeding somewhere made her want to leave and search for him.

"Rogue." He whispered as he dropped the knife. Wanda and John looked at him in shock.

"That's impossible. She would never stab him" Wanda said as she looked down at the knife.

"Unless he tried to attack or somethin'." Logan mused to himself.

"I doubt that. If she wanted to, she could drain him. Besides, with the way they've been looking at each other, I doubt either one of them would hurt one another." John stated.

"That's true. Just gotta find them, then we'll know what the hell is goin' on." Logan said as Storm's cell phone went off.

She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out her cell phone. "Yes?" She asked into it.

"Ororo, Gambit has returned to ze mansion." Kurt told her. Storm sighed in relief, knowing Remy was alright. 'Thank Goddess.' She thought to herself. "Is Rogue with him?" She asked.

"Nein, ze Professor said he just entered in ze door. I'm sorry, but I got to go, something has come up." He told her. "Aufweidersehen, mein engel." He told her as he hung up.

Ororo put her cell phone back into her pocket and looked over at her three teammates. "That was Kurt, he said that Remy returned to the mansion." She stated.

"What about Rogue?" Logan asked.

"She did not return with him. Let's get back to the mansion. He should be able to tell us where Rogue is." Ororo told the Canadian.

'For his sake, he better not have done anythin' ta her.' Logan thought to himself as he followed the others to the cars.

**Back at the Mansion**

Remy sighed as he entered the mansion. What was he going to tell the others? Rogue had been kidnaped? They would probably say he abandoned her. It was bad enough he blamed himself for not trying to save Rogue.

The hallway was clear of people. 'Guess I better find de Professor or someone.' He thought to himself as he started walking toward the office, when he heard someone shout his name.

"REMY!" He heard Sarah call his name. She was coming down the stairs as fast as she could. She ran to his side and hugged him. "I looked for you last night and you weren't there. Dirge was out of food, but I gave him some." She smiled up at him, adoringly.

A small smile appeared on his face as he bent down next to her. "Sorry about dat, petit. Gambit lost track of time." He apologized to her.

"That's alright. I wanted to tell you about my day yesterday. There is this kid here named Evan. He called me ugly yesterday, so I punched him." She smiled, pleased with herself.

"Petit, don' go startin' fights with de other chilie. Should of told a teacher." He told her. 'Mon Dieu, when did I start soundin' like a parent?' He thought to himself.

"I'm sorry, he just made me so mad. Rahne and Cassandra said he was annoying, I think they are right. Are you going to punish me or tell any of the others?" She asked him, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Non, petit. Won' say a word." He smiled at her as she hugged him again. Neither of them heard someone come down the hallway.

"I'm glad you came back, Gambit. I-" Sarah began to say, but was cut off.

"You!" Warren pointed at Remy, who turned to look in his direction.

"Who are y'?" Remy asked as he stood up. Sarah hid behind him.

"You're the one responsible for my wings!"Warren yelled as he lunged at Gambit.

* * *

Malice entered a hotel room. The Shadow King had sent her a telepathic message, telling her to come there at once. She looked around the room and found no one there. 'Maybe I should just leave, I already got a body. It's not like I really need to work for this guy.' Malice thought to herself as the door shut behind her. 

She whirled around to find a man with curly blonde hair standing there. "I wouldn't say that, Malice. It is more of I need you, well the body you took control of anyway." The Shadow King said as he took a step forward in his new body.

"Who is that? I thought you said you wanted to get revenge on Charles Xavier, why would he care about some kid?" She asked him as she backed away from him.

A smile spread across his face. "I've decided to give Charles a little family reunion. I don't believe he has met his son before. Well I should correct myself, part of his son." He stated as glanced at Rogue.

"What? He doesn't have a son. I remember when working for Sinister, his files stated Charles Xavier had no offspring." She stated.

"Mister Sinister is a fool, I have more knowledge than he could ever wish to have. Enough about that. I have need for this girl." He told Malice as he raised his right hand, which was now glowing purple.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she took a step back.

"I have no more need for you, Malice. You were only a puppet in my grand scheme of things. I do have need for the girl, however." He said as he sent a psyche blast at her, it knocked her across the room.

Rogue grabbed her head as dark fumes began to leave her body. 'You can't do this to me!' She could hear Malice shout as she evaporated from Rogue.

"Where am Ah?" Rogue asked as she looked around. She winced as she heard all the new voices in her head yelling to be let out.

"So nice to finally meet you, Rogue. I've heard so many things about you." The Shadow King smiled down at her.

"Who are ya?" She asked as she got to her feet. The stranger came closer to her and raised her chin to look into his yellow eyes.

"It doesn't matter, my child." He told her with a smile as her hands fell to her side and her eyes turned pitch black. "All that matters is you are mine."

**End of Chapter 11**

Special thanks to: **Loneraven, enchantedlight, bored247, dawn1, Roguechere, WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc, firestorm13 (Storm is with Kurt, so can't put Logan with her), dreamer's dawn, and lalalala.** Thank you guys so very much for reviewing the last chapter (hugs you all)

Next Chapter: Warren and Remy, um have a little fight..., Jean chooses the person she loves, Shadow King and Rogue make plans to attack the mansion, and i'll think of some more stuff to add.


	12. Misunderstandings

Sorry this is a bit late and Please don't kill me. I beat X-Men Legends 2 so my attention is off that now. It was such a lovely little game.

**Disclaimer**: I do own any of the characters in here, if I did they would all stop DYING in the comics.

**At the Hotel**

Rogue stood in the middle of the room, staring blankly ahead of her. She did not flinch away when the Shadow King came close and wrapped an arm around her waist. "This is perfect." He smiled as he tilted her chin.

"I had dreamed of escaping from the prison Xavier put me in." He laughed. "Now I can have my revenge on that foolish old man. I really should send a thank you card to Apoc-" He began to say when the phone began to ring. The Shadow King looked over at the phone. A few seconds later, it caught on fire.

"These new powers are quite useful." He mused to himself before he turned his attention back to Rogue.

"Now for you, my dear. I've had plans forming in my mind since Malice walked through that door with you. You would make an excellent second in command, right by my side when I destroy Xavier and his little team. I can tell you will have no problems taking them down. Or better yet, have them bow down before their new king and queen." He smiled down at Rogue as he kissed her.

**X-Mansion**

Gambit quickly ducked as Angel flew at him and the winged mutant hit the wall. Warren turned and made another attempt to grab the Cajun.

"What de hell is y'r problem, homme?" Remy yelled as he pulled out his bo staff and extended it. He used the metal staff to block Warren from attacking him again.

"Like you don't know. You and your little buddies ripped my wings off!" Warren shouted as he flew over Remy and kicked the Cajun in the back.

"Seriously, I don' know what de hell y' talkin' about. I don' wanna hurt y', but y' keep dis up, I'll take y' down." Remy told him as he got to his feet. He didn't want to fight in the mansion. 'Might wanna take de second choice. Dere are too many chilie's in here. De last thing dey need to see is a fight.' He thought to himself as he glanced over at a shaking Sarah, who was hiding under a table.

"In those tunnels, I was down there with some colleagues. All of a sudden, we were attacked by a bunch of savages you lead!" Warren yelled as he flew at Remy again. Before the Cajun could block or dodge the attack, Warren grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pinned him against the wall.

Remy now knew what this man was talking about and painful memories soon started to resurface again. He had blamed himself for the Massacre, even though it was Sinister's fault. He hadn't killed anyone in the tunnels and tried to stop the Marauders. "Listen, homme-" Remy began to say, but Warren cut him off.

"-DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME! I SWORE IF I EVER FOUND THE PERSON WHO WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR MY WINGS, I WOULD KILL THEM!" Warren shouted as he threw Remy.

Remy fell to the ground as soon as he hit the door. 'Mon Dieu, my back hurts.' He thought to himself. He could feel a cut on the side of his face as a streak of blood ran down his face and hit the floor.

Warren started walking toward him and he knew that he would have to act fast. He felt bad for this man losing his wings, but there was no way he was going to let Warren kill him. Remy slowly started getting to his feet.

"You're going to-" Warren began to say when he felt someone kick him in the back of the leg. He turned around to see the little girl that was standing next to Gambit when he walked in.

"Leave Remy alone. He didn't do anything to you!" Sarah demanded as she stomped on his foot. Her small feet didn't really hurt him.

"Go away, kid. This doesn't concern you." Warren told Sarah as he pushed her away.

"Yes it does!" Sarah yelled at him just as Kurt bamfed into the room just as Bobby and Lorna came down the stairs. "I was there when the bad people killed my family and friends. Remy is the only family I have and I won't let you hurt him!" She told him as she crossed her arms and went over to stand next to Remy.

"Kid, he is the one responsible for your family being dead. He was the one that lead those killers into your home." Warren looked down at Sarah.

"He also is the one that saved me from being killed. Otherwise, I would be with Mommy and Daddy right now." Sarah said as tears started forming in her eyes. "They both wanted me to live and I wanted to make them happy by doing it. I ran away from the bad people, but one found me an was going to do the same thing he did to my parents. Remy saved me and took me away from that." Sarah told him as she wiped away a tear.

Warren saw two figures walk over to stand next to Remy also. "If you want to blame Gambit, I guess you're going to blame me as well?" Lorna asked as she looked at Warren. "I was there with the Marauders when they entered the tunnels."

"You don't need to stand up for him and make up stories. I heard you crystal clear the first time. He lead those savages into the tunnels where they ripped off my wings!" Warren pointed angrily at Gambit.

"Do you even care about the other people that died or only about your wings?" Bobby asked Warren. The two of them had gotten along very well when Warren would visit the mansion and didn't have a problem talking to him. Bobby also knew that Lorna felt responsible for the Massacre as well. He hadn't heard Gambit's version of it, but from what Rogue had told him,. The man blamed himself entirely for those deaths.

"Of course I care about the others that died. I think that their killer should have the same fate." Warren told Bobby as he glared at Remy.

"Mein freund, please keep your voice down. Zere are children upstairs studying and might over hear something zey shouldn't." Kurt asked Warren politely.

"Fine, if pigeon boy wants to settle somethin' with moi, we'll do it out back." Remy suggested. Warren hesitated for a second as he thought it over.

"I have to find Betsy right now, you better stay out of my way around here, or else you will end up like those people you killed." He warned as he left the room.

"Are you alright, Remy?" Sarah asked as she pulled on his duster.

"Oui, petit. Gambit be fine." He smiled down at her. He then turned to the two people beside him. "Y' know dat none of dat was y'r fault. Y' didn' need to get involved." Remy said to Lorna.

"I saw the entire massacre and a lot of those mutants died by my hands." She stated. She felt Bobby wrap an arm around her shoulder and bring her close.

"That was Malice's fault, not yours. Besides, she is gone now. That's good, right? Bobby looked down at Lorna.

"Non, she ain'." Remy murmured. The couple looked at him in shock.

"What do you mean she isn't?" Lorna asked a bit terrified. 'I was right, I knew I had felt her.' She thought to herself.

"She took over Rogue when we were out." He replied in a low voice. "Gotta ask de Professor if he can track her." Remy told them as he left to find Xavier.

**Hours Later**

Logan, Ororo, Wanda, and John returned home and headed straight for the War Room. They were alerted there was news about Rogue. As they entered the room and took a seat, Logan noted to himself that Gambit looked completely unharmed.

"Thank you all for coming. As you know by now, Rogue has been missing for the last day.. Gambit explained to me earlier that Malice took control over her mind. I used Cerebro to track her down. While I was able to find her, I also discovered she is not alone." The Professor explained.

"Who was with her?" Cyclops asked.

"I recognized the mind that was in there, but didn't believe it. Years ago, as some of you know, I had locked away a psyche parasite named The Shadow King. I am afraid he has escaped and taken over a mind of the young man. I believe Malice was helping him, but I am unsure. When I searched through Rogue's mind, I found no trace of Malice, but parts of the Shadow King were readily apparent instead." Xavier told the group.

Around the room, different people were having emotional reactions. Kitty and Jubilee looked over at each other worried. Bobby gave Lorna's hand a comforting squeeze as they listened on. Storm, Nightcrawler, Angel, Psylocke, and Beast were all sorting out the new information. As for Gambit, he was staring straight at the table in deep thought.

"I am afraid he has taken control over her mind. We must track them down and bring-" The Professor began to explain when he was cut off.

"-Intruder activity in Quadrant Six, Sector C." Cerebro announced to the group. Remy looked up from the table and looked at the ceiling.

"Can you try dat in English?" Gambit asked the computer. He wasn't the only one who was confused by what Cerebro said. The only one who understood what was spoken was Scott.

"That was English." Cerebro responded.

"It means someone in the front yard." Scott explained as he got up from his seat. The Professor stopped them before they all exited the War Room.

"Wait, I can sense it is them. Please be careful. I will be joining to face off against the Shadow King. Please try to help Rogue. I feel there is something different about her." Xavier said to them.

End of Chapter 12

**Warren seemed like a jerk in here I know, but it won't be for the entire story. In fact it was only for this chapter.**

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc:** glad ya found it interesting. Thanks for reviewing

**loneraven**: haha, who knows, I might add a Marrow and Evan fight in here somewhere. And yup, well sorta, it is a part of David Haller, kinda going with the evo version cause I dunt understand the comic one, so that is, well you will see soon. Thanks for reviewing

**Roguechere**: Warren doesn't understand the situation correctly, once it is explained to him, he will understand a bit more. As for who the Shadow King is controling, it is not Proteus, he is Xaviers son in Ultimate, and im kinda mad at Ultimate right now. I'm using his other son, Mr split personality. No need to worry, not a OC, I don't really get along too well with OC. Thanks for reviewing

**firestorm13:** no need to worry about Gambit, he can look after himself. As for Rogue, she will be back to her old self in . . . a bit. And I think in the next chapter or the next I'll let Jean decide who she really loves, but as a hint, the person u are rooting for is who she chooses. Thanks for reviewing

**enchantedlight**: glad ya enjoyed the last chapter :) Thanks for reviewing

**bored247:** haha, hope ya were able ta get that done in time. Glad ya enjoyed the last chapter. Thanks for reviewing

**Miss Elisa Tenant**: glad ya enjoyed UV and love UA :) your review inspired me to write, sorry this chapter took so long, I promise I will get the next up a lot faster. With the stab part, I didn't want Rogue to think Remy would blame her for it (since she could see everything that was going on), so I thought him saying that would help a bit, she'll still feel a bit guilty over that, and what happened with Carol. Next chapter there is plenty more evil Rogue, and hot Remy! Thanks for reviewing

**dreamer's dawn**: but I love being mean and putting cliffhangers in stories, it makes it more exciting. There is a chapter I've been planning for a while that is all cliffhanger, but that isn't for quite some time. Thanks for reviewing

**sakura5tar:** hehe, well its gonna be a while until I can answer all of the things in here. The next few chapters are more action/drama filled. Thanks for reviewing

**Next Chapter: the X-Men go against the Shadow King and Rogue. I promise the next chapter will be longer than this.**


	13. Another Arises

Oi, my fingers hurt from writing this chapter. I refused to let this be a short one again!

**Disclaimer**: I do own any of the characters in here, if I did they would all stop DYING in the comics.

* * *

Storm and Nightcrawler walked side by side through the mansion as they headed for the front door. Colossus, Angel, Psylocke, ShadowCat, and Jubilee were in charge of making sure the kids stayed in their room and did not come outside.

At the moment, Jean was also in charge of watching the kids, until they were sure she would be ready for battle. She still had laps in her memory and it was unsafe to send her out on the battle field.

"Are you alright, Liebe?" Nightcrawler asked Storm as he rested a hand on her shoulder. She nodded her head.

"I will be fine. The Professor said as soon as he joins us he will deal with the Shadow King. Hopefully, he will be able to lock that vile creature away for good." She answered as her hand began to shake. She didn't want to tell Kurt that she was terrified about going out there, but didn't want to be left behind. She knew she had to help get Rogue as for away from the Shadow King as possible. Storm shuddered as she started to remember her horrible encounter with the Shadow King.

"You do not need to worry. I vill not let him near you." Nightcrawler smiled at her. Cyclops, Wolverine, and Gambit were already at the front door and exited the mansion. They were followed by the Scarlet Witch, Pyro, Iceman, Polaris, and Quicksilver. Beast remained in the Med. Lab settling up equipment in case of an emergency.

On the grounds of the mansion, they saw a man that had to be in his late teens standing next to Rogue, who was glaring at all of them. The man smirked as he watched Storm exit the mansion. "Why hello, Storm. Long time no see."

Ororo took a step back as Nightcrawler stood in front of her protectively. 'I can do this.' She reminded herself. "You have a lot of nerve showing your face here and taking Rogue." Storm called to the Shadow King as she took a step forward next to Kurt.

The Shadow King began to laugh at her. "It is so cute how you are trying to act tough when you are so frightened you can barely breathe. I had thought about reclaiming you." He spoke as he took Rogue's hand in his. Gambit pulled out his bo staff and extended it. Sparks of pink kinetic energy flew off the tip.

"But I have claimed I much better prize." He told the group as he spun Rogue in front of him and kissed her passionately. Wolverine snarled as he saw the act and unsheathed his claws. The group looked in disgust as he broke away from the kiss. None of their anger combined, however could compare to Gambit's.

"Why don' y' leave de femme alone, y' perverted old son of a-" Remy was cut off by Wolverine who finished his sentence as he charged at the Shadow King.

"Bitch!" Wolverine yelled as he leapt at the Shadow King, but was held in midair by a gloved hand around his neck. He looked down and saw Rogue had stopped his attack and then threw him back at the group.

The team stared in shock as Rogue stood defensively in front of the Shadow King. Her pitch-black eyes watching their every single move and waiting for them to attack.

"Wow, Rogue's been working out." Iceman commented as Polaris helped Wolverine up.

"You can't stop us, you fools. Once we have destroyed you and your mentor, the world will be ours." The Shadow King laughed at them.

"Wow, that was lame." The Scarlet Witch rolled her eyes.

"He's a bad guy, so he is allowed to get away with the lame quotes." Pyro whispered to her.

"Don't forget the long speeches about their plans while the hero goes to defeat them." Lorna added.

**Inside the Mansion-Upper Level Hallway**

All the X-Men in charge of making sure that the children stayed safe stood in the hallway guarding the rooms. Angel and Jean stood at the window watching the people outside. **"**Okay, like, everyone is in their rooms." ShadowCat told Psylocke, Colossus, and Jubilee.

"Well, our parts over. Maybe we could join them?" Jubilee looked over at Psylocke.

"We were told to make sure nothing happens to the children, luv. If something happens outside, we'll help then." The British woman told the younger girl.

"It looks like they are doing fine." Angel stated to the others while watching the battle unfold.

"They'll win and get Rogue back in no time, I bet." ShadowCat said as she walked over to the window and peered outside to watch the battle.

_What the bloody hell is going on?_ They heard a voice say from behind them. Jubilee smiled as she turned to see Jono coming down the hallway.

"It's alright, hun. There is just a battle going on outside and we are making sure the kids stay safe." She answered as she went to hug him.

_What? Does this happen a lot here?_ He asked her as she took a step back.

"Oh, you get uses to it after a while. Here people get kidnaped, captured, crazy people appear out of no where and want to destroy the world, you know all the fun stuff." ShadowCat answered for her friend.

_Oi, how do yer handle it?_ Chamber asked as he turned back to Jubilee.

"Like she said, it takes time, but you get use to it after a while." Jubilee said as they went over to the window to look out.

"When did Rogue learn to fly?" Colossus asked.

"Maybe it has something to do with that Shadow Freak." ShadowCat suggested just as Angel moved away from the window and walked over to Psylocke.

"How are you doing?" He asked his girlfriend as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I am doing well. I must admit this is very odd situation." She responded to Angel. "I was talking to Storm yesterday and she told me about a few things like this happened around here before."

"Yeah, I've heard a few things also. The guy that is responsible for me losing my wings is here and they actually defended that murderer." Angel said bitterly as Betsy ran a hand across his cheek.

"Gambit?" She asked him.

"Yeah, how did you-" Angel began to ask her, but she placed a finger over his lips.

"Ororo told me about his involvement with the massacre. She also said that he was mislead and manipulated into doing it and when he found out what was happening he tried to stop it. The man really responsible for the massacre is a man named, Mr. Sinister. She said that when Gambit stayed here months ago, she could hear him get up in the middle of the night from the nightmares." Psylocke told him.

Angel looked at her surprised. He had thought Gambit had gone down there with the Marauders to kill the Morlocks on purpose. The others had told him that it wasn't Gambit's fault for the massacre, but he had ignored them. Hearing Betsy say it made him finally realize what Lorna, Bobby, and Sarah had said earlier was true. "I think I'll apologize when this is over." He said quietly. They had not notice Jean walk past them.

**Outside the Mansion **

"Enough-talk-lets-just-fight!" Quicksilver yelled as he raced Rogue and the Shadow King. Rogue stood her group and waited for the right moment to strike. She had a hard time keeping track of his movement. When he stopped in front of her to try to drag her away from the Shadow King, she punched him in the face and sent him flying back. Luckily, Storm's wind eased his fall.

The Shadow King smirked as he watched the scene. Her friends were afraid to harm her, which gave him an advantage over them. In the end, he would have her kill them and she would do as commanded. He was so wrapped up in watching her as she charged her friends, he did not see Gambit stand in front of him, until an explosive card knocked him off his feet.

"Why don' y' find somethin' else to do, besides stalkin' young filles?" Gambit said in a low angry voice. It was bad enough that Malice had taken over her mind, but now Rogue had to suffer because of this monster.

"And who is going to stop me? You? I could take you down with a blink of an eye." The Shadow King snarled as he sent a psyche blast at Gambit, but the blast was blocked by a stronger force.

"You will leave my family and home now." Xavier said to the Shadow King as he wheeled closer to his enemy.

Just a few feet away, Iceman dodged out of Rogue's way and she swooped down to attack him. "Rogue is not supposed to be flying. Someone make her stop." Iceman called to one of his team mates.

"She must have absorbed someone with flight and strength." Polaris commented as she flew down to stand next to her boyfriend. She had taken apart the metal gate and wrapped it around Rogue to hold the young southern girl in place, but Rogue broke out of it.

"There has ta be a way ta get her down and stop attackin'." Wolverine growled as he came near Rogue cautiously. "Rogue, darlin. It's me, Logan. Ya remember me, right?" He asked as Rogue turned to look at him. She stared at him for a second, before flying at him and sending him into the mansion. Gambit came back to the group and was shocked that Rogue had actually thrown Logan into the wall. Out of everyone in the mansion she trusted, she trusted him the most.

"How-do-we-stop-her-without-getting-our-asses-kicked?" Pietro asked Cyclops, who shook his head.

"I could use my optic blast on her, but that might hurt her. The thing we can do is try to hold her off until the Professor has defeated the Shadow King." The leader of the X-Men answered. He glanced over at the other battle and saw the Professor had a hand on his forehead and the Shadow King was trying to run at him, but a light-blue force field was in his way. While he had been watching the other battle, he did not notice Rogue coming right at him. The southern girl was about to knock him off his feet until she stopped in midair.

"Vhat happened?" Nightcrawler asked as he bamfed next to Cyclops. He was going to teleport Scott away from Rogue when he lost his reason to.

"Ms. Grey?" Iceman whispered as he looked at the door and saw Jean holding her hand out. She had been able to stop Rogue from attacking Cyclops at the right moment.

The Shadow King was not having any luck against Xavier. The quick glance at Rogue told him that she had finally been stopped. The other mutant had been able to match his power and more. "Fine, if I can't beat you here. I will take the girl and boy with me to stay on the Astral Plane for all eternity and let you live with your guilt!" He shouted as the body he was using fell limp to the ground. A few seconds later, Rogue's body did the same.

Jean gently lowered Rogue into Gambit's awaiting arms. "Gambit'll take her to de Med Lab." He said to no one in particular. The only thing on his mind was getting Rogue back to her normal self. Seeing her like this tore him up inside.

"Professor, what are we going to do?" Storm asked as she walked over to her mentor. She felt ashamed that she didn't do anything during the battle. She couldn't use her lightening on Rogue in fear of hurting the girl.

"We must go into the Astral Plane and get Rogue and his young man's minds back." He answered her. "We must get this gentlemen to the Med Lab, tell Cyclops to have everyone meet in the War Room, I will be needing all the telepaths here to help me on the Astral Plane." Xavier told her as Kurt bamfed near them and picked up the young and teleported him to the Med Lab.

"Professor, I have a question." Storm stopped him as he began to wheel toward the mansion.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked as she walked beside him.

"Can Empaths enter the Astral Plane?" She asked him. Everyone was already inside the mansion and most likely either in the Med Lab or went to find the others.

"Empaths are not common. But from what I've read they are able to connect with people's emotions. If one were to connect with a telepath I do believe he or she could enter the Astral Plane." He responded to her question. "Why do you ask?"

Storm hesitated for a moment. 'I promised I would not tell anyone, but I'm sure he won't mind.' She thought to herself. "I do know of someone that does that have skill that would help us. But he uses it some of the time and doesn't tell anyone about it really." She answered.

Xavier raised an eyebrow. He had a feeling he knew whom Storm was talking about. "Hopefully we can convince him to help us." He told her as they entered the mansion.

**Thirty Minutes Later in the War Room**

Everyone sat in the War Room waiting for the Professor to arrive. Hank had temporally kicked everyone out of the Med Lab due to it being over crowded with people. Gambit had not said a word to anyone, the only thing he wanted to do was go back into the Med Lab and watch over Rogue.

"Thank you all for coming." Xavier greeted them as he entered the room. He noticed that Jubilee had brought Chamber along with her. "As you all know we have to go into the Astral Plane and get Rogue and the young man the Shadow King possessed back. I can not do this alone. I will be needing help." He stated.

"I will go with." Jean spoke up. Scott looked at her with a concerned look.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea. I mean you-" He began to say when she cut him off.

"-She won't be alone, I'm going with her. I'll make sure nothing happens, luv." Psylocke told Scott, who still looked hesitant.

"Thank you both." The Professor smiled at the two women.

"Hey, you're part telepath, you could go." Jubilee whispered to Jono, who looked at her.

_I only know a little about me telepathy. I ain't that good at it yet_ He responded to her. Truthfully, he was afraid to go.

"Jono, please. They need your help. Rogue is my best friend and I don't want to lose her. I've heard the Astral Plane is a bit scary, but the Professor, Jean, and Psylocke will be there to help. They won't abandon you there." She said to him, giving him her best sad puppy dog look. "Please, for me." She whispered.

_Count me in, Professor._ Chamber said as he leaned back into his chair. There was something about Jubilee that made him cave in everytime she asked him something.

"Thank you." She smiled as she hugged him.

"Thank you, Chamber. You are all dismissed, except for Gambit. I wish to speak with you." Charles told the group.

The group of X-Men, except for Storm who stayed behind, quickly left the War Room and most of them headed for the Med Lab to see if they could finally enter.

"What is it y' wanted to speak to moi about, Professor?" Gambit asked quietly. He was wondering why Storm hadn't left yet.

"Remy, I am sorry, but I told him one of your secrets." Storm apologized to him as she bowed her head. Gambit's eyes widened as he looked at her and began to wonder what exactly she told him.

"She told me you are an Empath, am I correct?" Xavier asked him as he folded his hands together on the table.

'Stormy, y' blabber mouth. Gambit never tellin' y' nothin' ever again.' Remy thought to himself as he turned to the Professor. "Oui, but use it every now and den. Most of de time I got my shields blockin' it off." He told the Professor.

"From what I believe, you maybe able to help us get Rogue back." Xavier saw the younger man's red eyes light up. "If you could let down your shields and connect with one of the telepaths when we enter the Astral Plane, you could join us." The Professor explained to him.

Gambit hated the thought of someone being able to enter his head while his shields were down. 'Mais, if it gets Rogue back, it's worth it.' He thought to himself. "Gambit'll do it." He nodded to the Professor.

"Very good. I will see you in Cerebro in ten minutes." He smiled at the younger man as he exited the War Room.

"Remy, I am sorry I told him. But this at least gives you a chance to help Rogue." Storm apologized to him.

"It's alright, Stormy. And like y' said, at least now Gambit can help her instead of sittin' dere helpless." He smiled at her as she walked over to stand next to him. He stood up and hugged her. "Merci for dat. Though could y' do moi a favor while I'm in dat Astral Place?" He asked her.

"Of course." She told him as she took a step back from him. A smirk appeared on her face. "As long as you stop calling me _Stormy_."

"But dat name fits y' so well, Stormy." He teased her.

"I swear I'll send you to the Astral Plane without the Professor's help if you call me that one more time." She tried to threaten him, but was having a hard time holding back a smile. "What is it you want me to do?" She asked him as he began to explain to her.

**Outside of Cerebro**

"Jean, I don't think it is such a good idea for you to go." Scott told her as he rested a hand on her shoulder. He had already lost her once and was afraid of losing her again because of something going wrong in the Astral Plane.

Jean smiled at him as she placed a hand on his cheek. "I will be fine, Scott. You don't need to worry." She told him as she leaned in to kiss him. He was surprised by her actions. He knew parts of her memory were coming back, but he wondered if she knew _exactly_ what she was doing. 'Unless she remembers about us.' He thought to herself as she pulled away.

"I remember I had loved you before, and now I am remembering why. You are so caring and concerned about me." She told him as she leaned her forehead against his chest as he held her close.

"I love you, Jean. I always have and always will." He told her.

**End of Chapter 13**

**Special Thanks to: bored247, loneraven, WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc, Miss Elisa Tenant, Roguechere (actually Gabrielle Haller is Legions mother, though I wouldn't be surprised if he did have a child with Lilandra), Chica De Los Ojos Café, sakura5tar, enchantedlight, dawn1, and firestorm13 **(hugs you all) thank you so much for reviewing the last chapter :)


	14. End of the Threat

Hope ya enjoy, this is the second to the last chapter of this fic.

**Note: for the Shadow King part, imagine the Shadow King from X-Men Legends, if you haven't played that game, imagine Venom, that looks blue.**

**Disclaimer**: I do own any of the characters in here, if I did they would all stop DYING in the comics.

* * *

"What's going on? Why can't I see Miss. Rogue or Remy?" Sarah complained as Kurt blocked her way. Curled around her left foot, Dirge looked up at the blue mutant.

"Sorry, but zey are busy right now. Vhen zey are done, you can see zem. I promise" Nightcrawler responded to the pouting girl.

"Fine." Sarah's shoulder's slumped as she began walking away. She heard Kurt enter into the Infirmary and looked down at the cat. "Dirge, be a good kitty and go into there." Sarah whispered to the cat, who cocked it's head at her. "Please, I promise I'll give you milk tonight for dinner." She persuaded the cat.

"Meow." Dirge answered as he rubbed his face against Marrow's leg. He then trotted down the hallway and snuck into the Infirmary.

**Outside of Cerebro**

Gambit was the first one waiting at the doors to Cerebro. Everyone once in a while he would look down the hallway to see if any of the telepaths were coming, so far, none. 'Why don' dey just hurry? De longer dey take de longer chere is stuck with dat freak of nature.' He thought to himself.

He heard boots clicking down through the hallway and turned to see Logan approaching him. "I wanna know somethin' before ya go in there." Logan growled as he stopped in front of Remy.

"And what would dat be, mon ami?" Remy asked as he folded his arms over his chest.

"When we went out lookin' for ya and Rogue, we found a knife with your blood on it. Wanna explain what happened?" Logan said as he glared at the younger man.

'Merde, forgot about dat. Can' lie to him, he know and he gut moi right here. Well, he don' need to know de whole truth.' Remy thought to himself. "We left de restaurant and began walking around de street. She wanted to stop for a second and rest. We went into an alley and didn' know at de time she was possessed. She stabbed moi and walked off." Remy answered.

"So how come ya ain't injured if ya were stabbed?" Logan demanded to know. 'So far the kids tellin' the truth. If he knows what's good for him, he'll keep it that way.'

Remy sighed. He couldn't tell Logan that Sinister had healed him. Otherwise, the Canadian would start asking more questions. "Was found by some people, one of dem was a healer and was able to patch Gambit up." He answered.

Logan opened his mouth to say something when four people came into view down the hallway. "Are you ready to go to the Astral Plane?" Charles Xavier asked, causing Logan to take a step back away from Remy.

"Oui, been ready." Remy responded.

"Bring her back safe." Logan whispered as he left to go to the Med Lab where Rogue was lying down.

"Gambit, you will need to connect with one of the telepaths emotions to be able to reach the Astral Plane. It does not matter who." Xavier explained.

_Yer can pair up with me, mate. If you want to that is._ Chamber suggested to Gambit, who nodded in agreement.

The doors to Cerebro opened and the Professor wheeled himself over the helmet and lifted it to rest on his head. "Everyone gather around here." Xavier ordered to them as the doors shut.

**In the Med Lab**

"How's she doin'?" Logan asked as he entered the room. He found Jubilee sitting in a chair to the side of the wall, obviously concerned over Rogue and Chamber. Kitty and Piotr stood at the foot of the bed, while Wanda, John, and Pietro sat to the side of Rogue's bed. On the opposite side of the room, Hank was checking on the young man that they had found earlier.

"Her body is in good health, as for her mind, that is something completely different." Hank explained.

"She vill be alright?" Kurt asked the doctor, who took off his glasses and wiped them against his shirt.

"If the Professor can release her mind from the Astral Plane, I do believe she will be back to normal in no time." He answered the other blue mutant.

**Astral Plane**

The six mutants looked around their new surroundings. The Astral Plane was pitch black, except for the glowing white walls. "Everyone, stay together." Xavier instructed the team as he began to move forward.

"My god, Professor. You can walk!" Psylocke looked shocked as she saw Xavier stand. He smiled at her.

"Here is different from the real world." He explained.

"Bloody hell, my mouth is back!" Chamber said excitedly as he ran a hand over his jaw. "I like this place, we gotta come back here more often, mates." He suggested as they heard a loud screech. "Accept with no scary noises." He added in.

"What was that?" Jean asked.

"There are untamed spirits that float around in here. At the beginning they are just lost, but after a while they become aggravated and soon go around terrorizing those who enter the Astral Plane to try to make them lose their way as well." Xavier responded.

"Where would de Shadow Freak be at?" Gambit asked.

"We will have to search around. He most likely knows we are here." Xavier answered. The group began to search through the Astral Plane for their teammate.

"This place is freaking me out." Chamber commented as they passed through a door that lead into another room. The place seemed like a maze that went on forever, except they were able to see through the walls.

"It's alright. We'll hopefully be out of here shortly." Jean reassured him as Psylocke looked around for another door.

"Looks like we'll have to make an entrance ourselves." Betsy commented as she released her psyche blade from her hand and injected it into the wall. She created an entrance for the group to pass through.

They heard a loud screech again and looked around the room. Suddenly, nine ghost like figures appeared out of no where. "You will not disturb our master." One growled at them.

"Gambit ain' in de mood to deal with y' right now, come back some other time." Remy warned the Shadow King's minion as it began to laugh. 'Warned y' once, not gonna warn y' again.' He thought to himself as he took out some cards and charged them.

"You will not stop our master." Another one called as they flew at the group of mutants.

"Everyone, duck!" Chamber yelled as he opened the top part of his shirt and blasted away seven of the Shadow King's minions.

"Where did the others go?" Jean asked as she got to her feet. The other minions had disappeared, but hadn't been caught in the blast.

"You'll pay!" The group heard two voices yell. They saw the minions flying at Jean. Gambit quickly threw the kinetically charged cards at them and blew them up.

"Y' alright, Jeannie?" Remy asked as the others got to their feet.

"Yes, thank you." She answered as she nodded in his direction.

"Let's get goin'. Rogue gotta be close." Gambit said as he continued forward. 'At least I hope.' He thought to himself.

"Wait. I sense something strange." Xavier stop the group before they moved forward. "He's here."

"Very good, Charles." They heard a deep voice laugh. Suddenly the white walls vanished and they were placed in what looked like an ancient temple. Before them, they saw the Shadow King's true form: A dark glowing creature with yellow eyes and jagged teeth. "I've waited years to face you again. This time, I will be the one that is victorious." The Shadow King laughed.

Gambit's eyes glowed dark red when he saw the Shadow King. He wanted to ignore Xavier's rule of standing there until told to fight, instead he wanted to blast this creature for what it did to Rogue. He could see his girlfriend in the background. Her hands were strapped above her head and was gagged. Next to her was the young man the Shadow King had possessed earlier.

"I will face you. Let Rogue and that young man go this instant!" Xavier ordered to the Shadow King, who laughed harder at the request.

"You are in no position to order me around. I will kill you and your little group." The Shadow King said. Ten ghost creatures soon surrounded them. "I have had enough talking for one day, kill them!" He shouted.

The creature's flew at the group. "Hold them off, while I face him!" Xavier told the group as he slipped by them and went after the Shadow King.

"No problem." Chamber said as he let his psionic blast hit eight of the creatures, but once they were destroyed more would take it's place. "That really isn't good, mates." He commented as Psylocke slammed one of the creatures with her psyche knife.

"All we have to do is hold them off until the Professor defeats the Shadow King, after that they will all disappear." Jean said to him as she threw one into the wall. She turned to catch a glimpse of Gambit blasting his way to get to Rogue. '_Gambit, be careful. These creatures keep coming, try to free Rogue and the other guy. We need all the help we can get. It may take a while._' She mentally sent to Remy.

'_Yeah, yeah, Jeannie. Gambit knows. Dis show gonna be goin' on for a while. Hm, wonder if dey serve drinks around here_.' He responded mentally back to her, trying to lighten the mood. He was only a few feet away from Rogue now.

'_I think the more nervous you get--the more jokes you crack._' Jean replied to him as she sent another six of the Shadow King's minions into each other.

'_Shh, Ancient family secret_.' He said back to her as he reached Rogue. "Bonjour, chere." He greeted Rogue as he grabbed the chains wrapped around her wrist and charged them lightly until they blew apart. Rogue took the gag off from around her mouth.

"Remy." She whispered as she hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"It over now, chere. Gambit make sure he never come near y' again." He promised to her. She pulled back away from him. There were tears in her eyes. She quickly took a step back away from him and turned around.

"Ya can't come near meh." She told him as she covered her face with her hands.

"Why not?" He asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ah killed someone with mah powers. Ah don't want the same thing ta happen ta ya." She answered.

"Y' haven't been in control over y'r body de last few days. Whatever Malice or de Shadow Freak made y' do was not y'r fault." He told her as she turned around to face him.

"But what kind of relationship can we really have if Ah can't touch ya? Maybe it be better if we just went our separate ways. That way ya can be with someone ya can at least have a normal life with." She said as she bowed her head.

"Chere, I ain' with y' so I can touch y'. If y' haven't noticed, we never have touched before, and I've been fine with dat. Y' wanna know de real reason why I want to be with y'?" He asked her. She looked up at him and wiped away some of her tears. "I wanna be with y' because no other woman has ever affected moi de way y' have. Y'r brave, beautiful, and strong, not just on de outside, but on de inside as well. From de moment I laid eyes on y' I wanted to be with y'. It don' bug moi dat we can't touch. As long as I'm with y' I don' need dat." He told her as he pulled her close to him.

"Ya really mean that?" Rogue asked as she looked up at him.

"Never said anythin' I don't mean." He grinned down at her. "Still think we should break up?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, I think I can get by mah power problems, as long as ya're by mah side." She said as she smiled back at him.

"This is all very cute and everythin', but do ya think ya could get my outta here?" The man that was next to Rogue shouted at the Southeners.

"Yeah, yeah, hold on." Rogue said as she rolled her eyes at him. She walked up to him and pulled the chains down.

"It's about time. Now get me outta here." He demanded as he folded his arms over his chest.

"No one is goin' anywhere until he," Remy pointed at the Shadow King, who looked like he was standing a chance against Xavier. "Is gone."

"That is not my problem." The man said.

"We gotta go help Professor Xavier." Rogue said as she and Remy were about to walk off, when the man stopped them.

"Wait, what was his name?" The man demanded to know.

"Why do ya care? Ya don't seem ta care about anythin', Lucas." Rogue rolled her eyes at him again. While being held prisoner, Rogue had ended up talking to him and learning his name before the Shadow King gagged.

"Just tell me what his name is. Is that so hard for y'?" Lucas asked as he placed a hand on his hip. Remy was about ready to sent this guy through the wall for being rude to Rogue.

"His name is Professor Charles Xavier." Rogue answered. "Now if ya don't have any other questions, we'll be going."

Lucas looked down at the bald man fighting against the Shadow King. He placed his hand to his head as old memories of his began to resurface.

_Flashback_

_A little boy had just returned home from school and was running to his mother. "Mommy, the other kids made fun of me." The little boy cried in his mother's arms._

"_I am sorry, honey. What did they make fun of you about?" His mother asked him._

"_Because I don't have a daddy like all the other kids." The boy answered his mother. "Why don't I have a daddy like all the other kids do?" He asked._

"_Honey, you do. He is just a very busy man. I promise one of these days I will take you to see him." His mother smiled down at him and gave him a hug._

"_Really?" The boy asked as he wiped his tears away. _

"_Yes, his name is Charles Xavier. I'm sure the two of you will get along great, David." His mother responded as she squeezed him close to her._

_End of Flashback_

Lucas glared down at Xavier as he clenched his fists together. "So you're the reason why my life got screwed up. Well, I'll have to do the same to you." Lucas vowed. A minion of the Shadow King flew at him.

Lucas raised his hand and instantly the creature caught on fire. "Pathetic." He said. A small smile crept on his face. "Like the rest of them once we are reunited. Time to pay Davie a little visit."

"This isn't over!" The Shadow King shouted as he fell to the floor. Xavier walked up to him and looked down at him.

"It is, you will never harm any of my students or anyone else ever again!" The Professor declared as a black portal opened beneath the Shadow King.

"NO! IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO END THIS WAY!" The Shadow King shouted as the portal consumed him.

The area around the Astral Plane began to clear as the Shadow King's minions vaporized from the fight with the telepaths.

Xavier turned to the group and smiled at them. "I must say, I am very proud of all of you. Thank you so much for keeping them back." He told the group.

"Where did you send him?" Psylocke asked.

"I trapped him inside a black hole in the Astral Plane. He will never be able to escape from it, and if he does, Cerebro will be able to detect and notify the mansion. This time he will stay gone for good." The Professor said to the group."Shall we return?" He asked them.

"See. I wouldn't mind this place like this. It's very peaceful when there are not evil spirit things running around trying to kill ya." Chamber commented as he looked around the Astral Plane, which had turned into a prairie.

"Unfortunately, we must leave now. Once we return, I will no longer be able to walk, and you will no longer be able to keep your jaw." Xavier explained to them.

**In the Med Lab**

Rogue slowly opened her eyes to see her friends standing around the bed. "Hey, look who's up." Kitty smiled down at her friend.

"Hey." Rogue said as she tried to sit up.

"Where am I?" Lucas demanded to know as he woke up and looked at the unfamiliar place. "I'm leaving." He said as he got up from the bed and headed for the door.

"I would recommend you lie down and stay here for tonight." Hank suggested to him.

"I don't need your help." Lucas told the doctor as he left the room. 'I have more important things to do than to sit around with you people.' He thought to himself.

"Are you alright?" Wanda asked Rogue.

"Ah'll be fine. Ah've never felt better." She told the doctor as she sat up.

"Ya sure about that, kid?" Logan asked as he walked over to the bed. 'Good to see ya back to normal.' He thought to himself as he smiled down at her.

"Yep, where's Remy?" She asked as she looked around the room.

"Right here, chere." Rogue heard his voice say as he stood in the door way.

"Maybe we should give them some privacy." Kitty suggested to the others. Jubilee was already out the door to greet Chamber. Kitty began to push everyone out of the room to give the Southern couple some alone time. "Wolvie, move it!"

"But-" Logan began to protest when she yanked him by the arm.

"-Now, or I will put shaving cream on your face when you're asleep!" She threatened.

"Fine." He growled as he walked out of the Infirmary, leaving Rogue and Gambit by themselves.

"How y' feelin'?" Remy asked Rogue as he walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Ah'm feelin' fine. Thanks for comin' ta get meh." She said to him. He took her gloved hand in his and brought it to his lips.

"Pleasure was mine, chere." He responded as he kissed her hand. Rogue hadn't noticed something moving on the floor, until it jumped onto the bed, startling the young girl.

"Meow!" Dirge ran his face against Rogue's leg.

"Ah thought y'r cat hated meh." She commented as she pet the cat.

"Who could ever hate y', chere? He just needed to get warmed up to dis place." Remy told her as he laid down beside her and held her close to him.

**End of Chapter 14**

Special Thanks to:** Loneraven, dawn1 (that is so true, I have to go back and add that), Chica De Los Ojos Café, Nightcrawler03, Roguechere (that is the only thing I know about with Legion, besides him killing Xavier and starting the Age of Poccy Saga), Linkgirl1, enchantedlight, and firestorm13 (no, he doesn't know yet. Considering that Lucas is only one third of his son)**. Thank you all so very much for taking your time to review the last chapter (hugs you all)

Next Chapter: **Food Fight! **The title of the next chapter hints of what is going to happen. Also, reveals what favor Remy asked Storm to do. It will be (finally) a happy chapter, except for the end of it, that is just plain weird.


	15. Food Fight!

Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

**Disclaimer**: I do own any of the characters in here, if I did they would all stop DYING in the comics.

* * *

**The Professor's Office**

Professor Charles Xavier waited for everyone to pile into the room. He had told them the night before he wanted to meet with the adults in the morning. Scott sat in the chair before the Professor with Jean sitting on his knee. Next to him sat Warren and Betsy, who had a cup of coffee in her hands.

Standing in the back, Remy leaned against the wall. He was not a morning person and felt like he was going to fall asleep at any moment. Storm and Kurt stood next to the Cajun. On the other side of the room, Hank and Logan stood by the door, waiting to hear what the Professor had to say to them.

"Thank you all for coming this morning. I wanted to discuss about the classes here. Since we have more adults here, I was wondering if you would like to teach some of the students? I am not forcing anyone into this, but it would be a great help. If you do not want to teach, you may leave the room now." Xavier told them. He had expected one or two people to leave, but none of them did.

The Professor smiled at them all and nodded. "Thank you for staying. We must discuss who will be teaching what class. Scott, Ororo, Kurt, and Logan you may all keep your original classes. Hank, I believe you've done an excellent job in teaching art and science, but we need someone with your knowledge to start teaching them about health. I would like you to start teaching that, if you don't mind."

"I'd be honored to, Professor." Hank McCoy smiled.

"Excellent. As for your science class, that could go to Jean. If you are up to it." Xavier said as he looked at the red-haired woman.

"I'm actually looking forward going back to teaching. I'd love to teach that class." Jean told the Professor, who nodded.

"Now, as for the arts class, I was wondering if you could take over that Warren." Xavier turned his attention to the winged mutant.

"Sure, I can do that. I had a major in arts." Warren told the Professor.

"Thank you. Betsy, if you could take over my class of English. I'd really appreciate it." The Professor asked the purple haired woman.

"That would be no problem, luv." Betsy smiled at the Professor as Warren wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Those are all the classes that I have planned out until we can get some new teachers here. All of you will be assigned to that one class to teach all levels. During that time, you won't have to teach in the Danger Room. I thought it would be better if we had an instructor in there for full time. And Remy, since you know a lot of material arts and the kids seem to like you. I was wondering if you would-" Charles began to say, but Gambit stopped him in mid sentence.

"No problem, mon ami." Remy said to the Professor. 'Dis gonna be fun.' He thought to himself.

"Very good, I believe that settles this meaning then. You may all leave, except for Ororo and Remy. I'd like to speak with the two fo you." Xavier told the group. The adults headed out of the room, except for Warren who went over to Remy.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. I did not know the whole truth and judged you right away." Warren apologized to Remy. "Can you forgive me?" The winged mutant asked as he held out his hand.

"Sure, ain' like y' de first one to make a mistake in deir lifetime." Gambit accepted Warren's apology and shook the blond man's hand.

"Thank you." Warren bowed his head as he turned to leave the room just as Sarah entered.

"I heard a voice in my head that said to come to your office." Sarah told the adults as she walked further into the room.

"Yes, I called you down here. There is something we wanted to discuss with you." Xavier said to the young girl, who looked confused. She looked over at Remy, who picked her up and sat her down in the chair in front of the Professor's desk.

"I have the papers right here." Ororo picked up a folder sitting on the table next to her and carried them over to the Professor.

"Thank you." Xavier smiled at Storm as he took the folder from her. "Now, we've heard about your parents, and I am terribly sorry about them." Xavier began to say. He noticed the young girl look sad at the mention of her dead parents. "We have gotten papers for you to be adopted, that is if you wish to."

Sarah's eyes widened. "Who would I be adopted by?" She asked the Professor. "I don't want to leave this place, it's nice here and I have friends and people don't stare at me like I'm a scary person." She told them. Her eyes were beginning to water.

"You don't need to worry. You wouldn't be leaving the mansion. Someone here has offered to adopt you." Xavier explained to the girl, who was wiping away the tears.

"Who offered to take me?" Sarah asked as she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She looked up to see Remy standing behind her.

"I have, petit." Gambit told her. A smile quickly spread across Sarah's face as she jumped up from her chair and hugged Remy, being careful not to poke him with the spikes in her arm.

"Thank you, thank you!" She cried into Remy's shirt. "So that means your going to be my daddy then?" She asked.

'Mon Dieu, who would of thought I'd be called dat dis early?' He thought to himself as she smiled down at her. "Guess so, petit." He told her.

"All you have to do is sign the papers, and everything will be legal then." Xavier said to them. Sarah let go of Remy so he could sign the papers.

**In the Kitchen**

"We so have to go out and celebrate now that your back!" Kitty said excitedly to Rogue, who was standing by the counter eating her eggs.

"Yeah, you gave us a scare there, chica. But that was so cool how you beat up Logan." Jubilee told her southern friend.

"Ah still feel bad about all that. Ah apologized ta Logan. He said it was alright, but Ah still feel like everythin' is my fault." Rogue told the group as she placed her fork down on the table.

"It's not your fault you were possessed by that freak of nature. No one here blames you for it either."Wanda reassured her. She looked over at Bobby and raised an eyebrow. The Iceman was playing with his pancakes. "Eat it, Drake. Don't play with it." She growled as John kissed the side of her face.

"I have to make a bridge for the syrup to go under." Bobby defended himself to the black haired girl. He continued on piling up the pancakes.

"I don't know how you can deal with him." John whispered to Lorna.

"I have my ways." The green haired girl said as she walked over to Bobby and took a pancake from him.

"Hey, that's mine!" He whined just as Remy entered the kitchen. Bobby tried to take the pancake away from Lorna, but she ate it.

"What's Drake whinin' about now?" Remy asked Rogue as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"He's tryin' ta build a bridge for the syrup and Lorna took one of the pancakes from him." Rogue explained as she leaned her head against his chest.

"It was a good idea!" Bobby shot back at Rogue.

_What was the point of buildin' that?_ Jono asked him telepathically.

"There has to be a bridge for the little pancake people to cross. Otherwise, they would fall in and drown. And it wasn't a stupid idea!" Bobby yelled at them. He saw John laughing at him. He grabbed a pancake and threw it at Pyro, hitting him in the face.

"Hey, that almost hit me!" Wanda growled as John picked up his bowl of cereal and threw it at Bobby, who ducked and it hit Piotr instead.

"Now you're in for it." Bobby whispered as he saw Piotr pick up the platter of eggs and toss them at Bobby, hitting the Iceman, Lorna and Kitty.

"Pete!" Kitty yelled at her boyfriend.

"Sorry Kitty." Piotr apologized, just as he was hit by a pancake in the face.

"Mebbe if be best if we leave?" Remy whispered to Rogue as they watched the group start throwing food at each other. On one side there was Wanda, John, and Pietro. On the other was Iceman, Lorna, and Kitty. A new group was formed when Jubilee and Jono went to help Piotr.

"Look out!" The southeners heard someone shout. Rogue ducked as eggs headed straight for her and hit Remy in the face.

**Five Minutes Later**

"I am glad to hear everything is going well for the two of you." The Professor smiled at Jean and Scott as they headed for the kitchen.

"I remember everything. I was found by these men, who helped me out of the lake. Then I traveled around a bit until I found a job at the restaurant that Kitty, Bobby, Lorna, and Piotr went to. It's like being here brought them back." Jean told the two men as they entered into the kitchen to find a food fight was going on.

The groups had split up into two teams, Wanda, John, Pietro, Remy, Rogue, and Lorna. On the other was Kitty, Jubilee, Bobby, Jono, and Pete. There were eggs, bacon, sausage, cereal, and pancakes all over the kitchen walls and floor.

"What is the meaning of this?" Scott asked as he walked into the kitchen, immediately the food fight stopped.

"Bobby started it!" Kitty said as she pointed to Iceman.

"No, they did."Bobby shot back.

"Gambit, you are supposed to be more mature than this. You're an instructor here, I would of thought you would of acted more grown up than this." Scott said in a harsh voice.

"Wait, Gumbo's an instructor? What are you teaching?" Jubilee asked.

"De Danger Room and it's called havin' a little fun, Cyke." Remy shot back at Cyclops.

"Darnit, this means we have to be nice, otherwise he will make us work extra hard." Kitty whined as she sat down on the floor.

"You will all be cleaning this up and be doing some extra-" Scott began to say when Jean cut him off.

"Gambit, don't you dare throw that pancake." Jean warned as she saw Remy pick up a pancake off the floor. The Cajun smirked as he threw the pancake and hit Scott in the face.

"You're going to pay for that!' Scott yelled as he found some eggs on the floor and scooped them up and threw them at the Cajun.

'_Are you made about this Professor?_' Jean asked Xavier telepathically.

'_Of course not, I know this will all be cleaned up. Have fun._' Xavier smiled at the group as they all started the food fight over again. Jean raised her hand to protect herself with bubble before a piece of bacon hit her.

Xavier watched from a distance at his team of X-Men. 'Hopefully these moments of fun and peace will remain. Oddly enough, I feel things will be changing soon. I hope I am wrong though.' He thought to himself.

**Egypt **

A hooded man entered an ancient pyramid that had to be more than five thousand years old. He walked down the narrow corridors holding a torch to see where he was going. He continued until he reached the middle of the pyramid where hydrographic's were spread across a large wall.

The man placed the torch into the ground so that he could remove his hood. His face was covered in a long purple tattoo that ran from his forehead down to his chin. He quietly kneeled down in front of the wall and began to speak. "Please forgive my lateness, master."

The man did not dare to look up as he heard the winds enter the pyramid and a weak voice began to talk. "You best make sure it never happens again, Mesmero. Have you kept watch on my horseman?"

"Yes my master. I am sorry to report, Archangel has broken out of your control. He now resides himself with mutants called the X-Men." Mesmero answered.

"I should have gathered more power before I placed it into him. He would still be under my control. Did the Shadow King do as I expected him to?" The figure asked.

"I am happy to report, he did." Mesmero told the figure.

"I shall have to gather more energy for new horsemen. That is the only way I will be free of this hell hole." The figure growled.

"Do you wish for me to bring you Archangel back?" Mesmero asked the figure, his face still not looking at his master.

"No, bring me a new Death. As well as three others for Plague, Famine and War. Then I will be able to be free of this prison that holds my body." The figure growled.

"As you wish, my master. Is there anything else you want me to do?" Mesmero asked.

"Yes, gather an army for me. I want to make sure this time no one stands in my way when I am released." The figure ordered to its lackey.

"Of course, Apocalypse."

**The End . . . **

**No, this story is not over yet. I was going to continue in on here with the Lucas stuff, but there are some things I want to add in before that happens. Thank you to everybody who has taken their time to reviewed this story :) (hugs you all)**

**Roguechere**: I couldn't leave her being possessed by the Shadow King or Malice that would be too mean, even for me. I thought the food fight would be a nice little change, since something bad has happened in almost every chapter of here, it's about time they had some happy moments. (Hugs ya) thank you so much for reviewing this story :)

**loneraven**: I could never break them up, well. . . maybe. I love addin the quotes in, they make it more fun, just gotta find some more for the next story. Yep, the Lucas part was a bit foreshadowing, he is going to cause so much trouble when he comes, well not him exactly. Hope this was quick enough for ya :) (hugs ya) thanks so much for reviewing the story. :)

**Chica De Los Ojos Café**: hehe, I think it's time they had some cute moments, otherwise it gets depressing they keep gettin separated. There will be plenty more cute moments in the next story. I hope this was a quick update for ya. (Hugs ya) thank you so much for taking your time to review this story. :)

**enchantedlight**: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, as well as the others. I hope the this chapter was a quick update for ya. (Hugs ya) thank you so much for reviewing this the last chapter and this story. :)

**Nightcrawler03:** hehe, I love being mean, and don't deny it, I know you do too. Especially after what u did to Kurt that one time. Hope ya enjoy the story as you continue to read on till the end. (Hugs ya) thanks for reading this :)

**firestorm13**: (gives ya plush Remy and Rogue dolls that are brand new) now ya can squeeze em, just make sure the stuffin' doesn't come out. Then again, I got five million of em so I can always give ya new ones. I didn't explain it in here, I gotta go back and do it, the reason why Dirge didn't like Rogue was because he could sense Malice around her, cause Mal was watching Rogue and keepin close. When Malice was gone Dirge warmed up. I agree with ya, accents are so cool, I love hearing them, writing them is a bit hard, especially when all the ppl with accents are in one room. (Hugs ya) thank you so much for reviewing the last chapter and this story :)

**Coming Soon**

A figure stood in the shadows as she watched the group fight off their attacker. She growled as she saw the one man unsleath his claws and dig them into his enemy. "Your going to pay, Wolverine." She snarled as an SNIKT sound was heard. She flinched as two metal knives shot out from her knuckles, but immediately ignored the pain.

* * *

"Hi, ya are the new kid?" Rogue asked as she shook hands with a boy around her age. She had never seen him around the mansion before and heard they were receiving some new students.

"Yeah, I just arrived here. I don't really know where I'm going. Maybe you could show me around?" The boy asked her.

"I'd love ta, sugah. Mah name is Rogue, what's yours?" She asked him.

"Joseph"

* * *

Charles Xavier watched in horror as the left side of the mansion started to collapse from the roof. 'My God, they are all still in there.' He thought to himself as he turned to the figure that was laughing in the sky. "Stop this now!" He yelled.

"Oh no father, I don't think so. I see you care more about these X-Men than your own son. Well guess what daddy, it is time to pay for abandoning Davie all those years ago." Legion smirked down at him.

**Unexpected Secrets- this fic has already been posted**


End file.
